Fortalius
by thewicked
Summary: READ ME READ ME READ ME! Ok, now that i have your attention... It's 7th year and Draco has gotten Harry in trouble ...again... landing them both in detention. Comedy of errors meets dramatic romance. HPDM SLASH. Pre HBP. Please R & R.
1. Detention

Warning: Slash. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do like it, you rock! Simple as that.

Disclaimer: The characters are, of course, owned by J.K. Rowlings. I own nothing, but oh yes, would SO love to borrow Draco indefinitely. Anyway, if you can believe it, I don't actually own these characters. Truly, I don't. Quit looking at me like that. I'd tell you if I did. :noises coming from closet: Oops. You weren't supposed to hear that.

Author's note: Just a couple things. First, when I read, I enjoy the story more if I can get a mental picture/movie in my head, (probably cuz of my theatre background. Oh, yes, I am a drama queen.), so that is kinda how I write. Therefore my fic will probably have the best affect if you try and get the movie in your head. That's also why I tend to over-describe scenes and people. Sorry bout that. Second, tons of thanks to Takara, my best friend, my DW, my Moomoo, for help in editing, and being, as she says, my muse. Also the wonderful Naadi Moonfeather (author of Checkmate. Great fic! Read it!) for all her inspiration, and Venenatus.venustas, (author of Clear) for lots of inspiration as well. Third, the lyrics scattered throughout this fic are all, except for a few, are from_ Jekyll and Hyde_, the musical, by Frank Wildhorn and Leslie Bricusse. Please don't ignore them. They help me explain the characters' feelings quite a lot. Fourth, this is the first fic I've ever written. I'd love to hear your commentary/ compliments/ criticism/ questions/etc., so please e-mail me and tell me your thoughts (unless, of course, your thoughts are "you suck!" in which case keep it to yourself. No flames please). I love getting e-mail. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy reading my fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Read away!

--------------------

Chapter 1 - Detention

Detention!

He had detention! He could not believe he had been given detention. And by Snape of all teachers!

Snape had told him, "Draco, usually I pay no heed to the fact that these… disruptions are your fault. I know how hard you've had it. However, I can only let you off so many times. I'm sorry but I must give you detention."

"But Professor -"

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but it will look as if I'm giving you special treatment."

"So!" He'd practically shouted with exaggerated exasperation.

"Mr. Malfoy, if it makes you feel any better, you can torture Potter while you serve detention together."

"What! We have to serve detention together!" He didn't think he could take it. What if he couldn't restrain himself? What if they ended up alone together and he just couldn't contain himself any longer? _Oh, God!_

So there they were, walking towards the Dark Forest, being led by that great oaf, Hagrid, and his sorry excuse for a mutt, quite like that time six years ago, in their first year. Except this time, they weren't looking for an evil creature. Rather, they were in search of food for Hagrid's newest mutant pet, a two headed, over-sized rabbit with dragon-like wings and a tail that belonged on a fully-grown golden retriever.

Draco sulked and scowled the whole way. This was ridiculous! How could Snape do this to him. He knew his situation - mostly. Draco had had a hard life, growing up with a cold-hearted, deeply disturbed man named Lucius, who was also a bloody Death Eater. Lucius had tried to train Draco to follow in his footsteps, but (as much as Draco loved to make life difficult for others – particularly one specific other) he was never really all that keen on murdering innocent people who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Now that his father was in Azkaban, he did not have to worry about that too much anymore, but he was still quite damaged, and it was BLOODY UNFAIR of Snape to give him detention. Or was he just spoiled? It was hard to say. But either way he was very unhappy about this arrangement.

"Oh, give it a rest Malfoy. It's just bloody detention. You don't have to throw a hissy fit," Harry spat at him.

Draco just fixed Harry with his famous, copyright Malfoy Death Glare. Harry glared back. He'd gotten surprisingly good at withstanding the effects of the Malfoy Death Glare. Draco was impressed. Most shrunk away at this glare. Perhaps it was because Harry was subjected to it so often.

-- There's a face that we wear In the cold light of day.

It's society's mask, It's society's way,

And the truth is

That it's all a façade! --

They finally arrived at the edge of the Dark Forest, and Hagrid turned around to talk to them. "A'right, boys. So remember, yer lookin' for a turquoise plant with purple leaves and there may be yellow flowers on it, depenin' on whether 'r not the plant is bloomin' righ' now. Now you two go down tha' path, an' I'll go down this one. We meet back 'ere in about an hour an' a half." Crap, they were splitting up. But what if he lost his cool? Okay, self control! Self control! Wait, what was that again?

Hagrid bent down in attempt to look the boys seriously in the eyes, still towering high above their heads despite his efforts. "Now you two oughtta stay together, and no fightin'! You-know-who may not be lurkin in 'ere any more, but there are other things. Stay on guard." Hagrid's serious expression dissolved and he straightened up, smiling at the two boys. "See you in an hour an' a half then." Strange that Hagrid still couldn't say Voldemort's name, thought Draco, but no time to think about that right now. Must focus. Where was I? Oh yeah:

Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!

--------------------

Detention. Again. Nothing different. Snape always gave him detentions. Harry was quite surprised, though, when Snape had given Malfoy detention as well. He hadn't in a few years at least.

Clearly Draco hadn't expected Snape to give him detention either. He scowled and pouted the whole way. That pout that made his bottom lip protrude and look so full and pillowy. I wonder if it's as soft as it looks. No! Can't think that right now. Not sexy not sexy not sexy! Oh, it's no use.

"Oh, give it a rest Malfoy. It's just bloody detention. You don't have to throw a hissy fit." The lip withdrew and Harry focused on glaring at Malfoy.

True, Malfoy had tortured him through all of his seven years at Hogwarts, but over the past year or two, the pranks and insults had become more playful habit than angry and cruel. They were simply part life at Hogwarts. Now that's not to say that these two boys were best buddies. In fact far from it. They were not about to completely forget all the verbal, physical, and magical battles that had gone on between them over the years – but they no longer wanted to Avada Kadavra each other. (Just minor hexes).

In fact, each had become quite aware that the other had grown incredibly attractive.

When Harry had first noticed that Draco was extremely hot when he was angry, he'd thought it was just his raging teenage hormones gone mental. When he continued having similar thoughts, had convinced himself that he was obviously clinically insane. After much inner struggling and many, many attempts to convince himself otherwise, he realized what his condition truly was. He had a crush on Draco Malfoy.

It was quite understandable really. Draco was one of the most attractive students at Hogwarts. It was probable that, were they not so afraid of him, every girl in the school would be jumping on top of him. Harry had no intention of doing anything resembling that, but took to staring at him during classes, meals, and any other time he could, and getting his attention in any way necessary. God, he's hot when he's angry.

-- Look at me, and tell me who I am.

Why I am what I am.

Call me a fool, and it's true I am.

I don't know who I am. --

Harry wasn't gay per se. He'd never had a crush on any other boys. He'd even had minor crushes on a couple girls. But nothing like this. This was far stronger that any attraction he'd ever felt before.

Had he always felt this way and just never really realized it? He had, before he discovered his crush, spent a lot of time glaring at and fighting with Draco Malfoy. Was there always some subconscious longing that just hadn't truly presented itself until now? Had he always wanted Draco Malfoy and just didn't understand his own thoughts and emotions? Or had he just finally crossed that thin line between love and hate? He wasn't sure. But he was quite sure now that he had a crush, and there was nothing he could do about it.

--------------------

-- It's such a shame.

I'm such a sham.

No one knows who I am --

Draco had been having almost identical thoughts to Harry's. Had there always been this subconscious yearning drawing him to Harry Potter? Making him beg for attention by pissing Harry off?

Potter had tons of fans. He was the Boy Who Bloody Lived. He could probably get any girl (and many guys) he wanted.

So why hadn't he had a girlfriend in almost two years? Hmm, curious. Anyways…

When Draco first began having naughty thoughts about Harry Potter, he'd bashed himself in the head with a very large book and brushed it off as nothing. But the thoughts kept coming and he was getting tired of hitting himself in the head with various objects. The self-punishment method he had picked up from Daddy clearly wasn't going to solve anything. He now had a large lump, hidden by silky, silver-blonde hair, and a raging crush on the famous Harry Potter, who until then he had always thought to be a bloody git.

--------------------

So Hagrid lumbered off down his path, leading a whimpering Fang, and Harry and Draco were left to stand there dumbly.

"I guess we'd better head in then. Would you like me to go ahead of you and scatter rose petals in your path or shall I follow behind you and fan you with a large leaf," Harry said, eyebrow raised, trying to hide the grin brought on by his own cleverness.

"Well its quite chilly already, so you may leave the fan, and no need to scatter rose petals, but I suppose you can walk ahead of me so if there are any obstacles in the path, you can trip first and warn me. Plus any man-eating creatures will eat you first and give me time to draw my wand," Draco replied. Surely Draco was just as witty as Harry, but that was the best he could come up with at the moment.

"Right then. Follow me."

"Ladies first." That was more like it.

--------------------

"Purple flower, turquoise leaves…"

"No you dolt." Malfoy gave Harry a small, but hard shove in the back of the head. "It was a turquoise plant, purple leaves, possibly yellow flowers. Honestly is it that complicated?"

"Since when do you listen to anything Hagrid says anyways?"

"I retain information well, thank you very much. You should know by now how incredibly smart I am. Besides, I know the plant well. We use it in potions a ton. But of course you wouldn't know hair-growth potion from a glass of pumpkin juice, now would you?"

"Oh, just shut up Malfoy. Have you seen the bloody plant yet?"

"Don't you think maybe I would have said something if I had seen it. I'd like to find it and get out of here as much as you would."

They'd been walking for at least a half an hour in silence except for short spats every once in a while. Malfoy was staring at the back of Harry's head. At the wild black mass that he dreamt of getting his fingers tangled in. If only he could tell the other boy how he felt without getting laughed at or hexed. But he had to be strong. He was a Malfoy. Had to stay strong. Had to.

Harry walked staring straight ahead, trying desperately not to trip and make an ass out of himself (though he did fail at that a couple of times, stumbling over hidden tree roots). He so wanted to turn around and tell Malfoy that he couldn't stop thinking about him and wanted to spend every waking moment with him and wanted to throw him down on the forest floor and do things to him that really weren't allowed on school grounds.

Suddenly Harry stopped short. (So suddenly that Draco almost crashed into him.) "Shh!" he whispered harshly.

"What?" Draco said, apparently too loud for Harry's liking.

"SHHH!" Harry whispered again. He grabbed Draco by the sleeve of his robes and dragged him roughly off the path and behind a large tree, slamming him against it and then pressing himself against the tree just to Draco's right so they were shoulder to shoulder.

"What the bloody hell to you think you're doing!" Draco whispered/yelled, panting slightly.

"I heard something - something big - heading our way. Listen."

They were silent for a moment. It was clear something was heading their way. Not necessarily something huge, but big enough that they thought it best to stay out of its way. It was coming fast too. Draco leaned forward to look around the tree and try to see what it was.

"No!" Harry grabbed Draco by the shoulders, shoved him back against the tree, pinning him there with his own body. They were now face to face, pressed together, still panting from fear and adrenaline, both wide eyed from shock at what Harry just did, from the realization of the way they were standing at the moment, and again from fear of what was headed their way.

The thing came, passed them, and ran off in the other direction, and as it passed, Harry saw it was a centaur - still potentially very dangerous, since centaurs and wizards were not on particularly good terms, but much less dangerous than the many other creatures it could have been.

"It's just a centaur," Harry breathed in relief. Neither boy moved. Both just stood there, still pressed against the tree, breathing deeply, trying to regain their composure and get their heart rates back to normal. They stood, staring at each other, emeralds, boring into molten silver, swallowing emeralds, faces no more than two inches apart.

-- I feel your fingers - cold on my shoulder -

Your chilling touch, as it runs down my spine -

Watching your eyes as they invade my soul -

Forbidden pleasures I'm afraid to make mine. --

Harry's eyes fell to those full, pink lips, and they were beckoning, calling, taunting him. What would Malfoy do? Say? Harry didn't care at the moment. He just wanted a taste. Just one tiny taste, and then… then what? Who cares? Harry closed the tiny gap between them and their lips met for a moment, and both boys' heart rates shot back up again.

-- Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game

Too late for second guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes, and leap

(Lyrics from "Wicked" by Stephen Schwartz) –

It was a short, light kiss, lasting only a few milliseconds at most, but at the same time so intense. (They aren't as soft as they look. They're softer!). Harry pulled back and both boys stared at each other, eyes wider than before, and finally, after what felt like an eternity of awkward silence, Harry spoke.

"Oh, crap! What the hell did I just do? I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry…"

"I'm not," Draco cut him off, grinning. God, he's even sexier when he smiles. Harry was about to say something else, but completely forgot what when Draco's mouth moved to meet his, still timid, but much less so now that Harry had made the first move.

-- This is the moment! This is the day,

When I send all my doubts and demons on their way!

Give me this moment -

This precious chance -

I'll gather up my past

And make some sense at last! --

When Harry recovered from the shock of Malfoy kissing him now, he began to kiss back and all timidity was lost and gone. They sank into the kiss, both glad for the support of the tree. Harry opened his mouth just slightly and locked onto Draco's lower lip. Draco gave a tiny gasp, and, after a moment, his mouth opened in return and a tongue flickered out, tip just touching Harry's lip. This time, Harry gasped, and soon both tongues met, and they sunk even deeper into this wonderful kiss.

The kiss was slow and deep, and oh, so intense. Draco's hands came up from his sides to Harry's back, running them slowly up and down and finally encircling him at the waist, holding him tight, as if to secure him there. Harry's hands moved from Malfoy's shoulders, to touch his face, feeling the satin skin, and from there, moving down to his soft neck, then back to run his fingers through the silver-blonde strands of silk. One of Draco's hands moved up Harry's back to caress the back of his neck and he felt a warm shiver run through the other boy. Draco held Harry tighter, closer, wanting to feel his warmth, absorb it. Harry's mouth was so soft, so warm. He wanted to stay there forever. But both needed to come up for air. So they did.

They stood, still pressed together, foreheads resting against each other, panting, hearts racing, just standing, feeling the others warm breath against their face. Neither could believe what had just happened. Could this be real? It had to be. It was too incredible and intense to be anything but. Their eyes met.

Suddenly they were very aware of where they were, who they were with, and, oh yeah, weren't they supposed to be doing something? Grudgingly, each let go of the other quite quickly and they stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Er… we should... uh… go get the… uh…" Harry ran a hand through his hopelessly messy locks, unable to form a comprehensible sentence, hoping Malfoy would get the gist of it.

"Right… we, uh… yeah, the… plant... thing… we should, uh…"

"Yeah."

And with that intelligent conversation over, they headed back to the path and continued looking for the plant in silence. Both minds on the events that had just taken place. Both wondering what the other was thinking. Neither wanting to speak.

-- No one speaks - Not one word -

But what words are in our eyes

Silence speaks - Loud and clear -

All the words we (don't) want to hear! --

--------------------

They returned to the entrance of the forest an hour and twenty minutes after they had entered, each carrying a bushel of the odd-looking plant, which Harry did in fact recognize from potions now that he thought about it.

They stood, still silent, for a few minutes until Harry finally said, "Uh, Mal- er… Draco?" He looked up for the first time since their kiss to meet Draco's face.

"Harry." Draco leaned against a large rock, staring intently at the plant in his hand, refusing to look up.

"Um... do you think we ought to maybe... talk... about..." He didn't really know what to say.

"What?"

"You know... what just happened... in there... did you... are you..." Harry sighed. What was he supposed to say?

Draco finally looked up, mask of disdain properly in place. "I don't know what you're talking about, Potter."

-- Look around you! I have found

You cannot tell, by looking at the surface,

What is lurking there beneath it!

See that face! Now, I'm prepared to bet you,

What you see's not what you get -

'Cause man's a master of deceit ! --

What! "Don't give me that crap, Malfoy! You know damn well exactly what I'm talking about! We just bloody snogged!" Surprisingly, the mask fell right away and Draco dropped his gaze again.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "Force of habit, you know." He sighed. "It's just... I never... I never meant for... and you..." He sighed again. "Fuck, I can't even form a bloody sentence. I... maybe we should just... pretend it never happened."

It wasn't supposed to happen. He shouldn't have let it happen. Draco had had a moment of weakness. A forbidden feeling – weakness. A moment of longing and needing and... weakness. That was it. Draco hated feeling weak! He had always been hexed and punished for being weak. How could he have let this happen? He had lost his will power and given in to his urges. And now that he'd given in, he'd want more. But he couldn't. He wasn't supposed to be weak. He had to be strong. Just had to... Had to.

"Oh." Harry couldn't believe his ears. That kiss was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced. He had snogged before, but never was it that intense, that tender, that... meaningful. Had it really meant nothing to Draco? How could anyone kiss that passionately and feel nothing. That couldn't be. But now Draco wanted to pretend it never happened? None of it? Harry felt a pang in his chest. "Well, if that's what you want, then... fine." He said it a bit more harshly then he intended. He didn't want Draco to see how hurt he was. Oh, well. It was probably written all over his face anyway.

"I mean... I just... I really think its best," Draco sighed. He glanced up at Harry quickly to gage his reaction. He could see the hurt in the other boy's eyes, though they were now focused on the ground. And this time, he wasn't glad the hurt was his fault. That kiss had meant the world to Draco. He had felt how much Harry cared for him, wanted him. He was feeling just as much pain as he saw in Harry's beautiful emerald eyes right now. But it could never work. Nothing could ever happen between them. Nothing more that is. "Its best," he repeated, more to convince himself than Harry.

-- Once upon a dream,

You were heaven-sent to me,

Was it never meant to be?

Was it just a dream? --

They heard heavy footsteps and rustling, and soon Hagrid emerged from the forest carrying what had to be an entire bush of the plant that was to become mutant bunny food.

"Hey boys. Oh good, I see ye found some. I'll jus' take tha'. Now you two run along to supper an' I'll bring this back to Sally. She'll be gettin' hungry I wager. I'll see ye back at the castle then." If the two boys had failed to act casual and nonchalant, Hagrid hadn't noticed, and was off to his cabin before either could ask, "Sally?"

"Harry..."

"We'd better get going."

"Harry, I..." Harry shot him an unusually blank look and he finished with, "Yeah, I guess so." They walked in complete silence all the way back to the castle and split up at the entrance doors. They certainly couldn't walk in to dinner together.

--------------------


	2. Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: please see chapter 1 disclaimer. You can't expect me to be witty all the time!!!!!!

chapter 2 – Truth Be Told

"Harry, are you feeling alright? You look rather… depressed. It's not because of the detention is it? Snape does that all the time. And we aren't mad at you for those points. We know it was all Malfoy's fault." Harry's stomach did a little flip at the word_ Malfoy._ Hermione was looking across the table at him with a very worried expression on her face.

"No, It's nothing like that. I was just... thinking. About... stuff."

Ron, who was sitting next to her, was watching Harry too. "Hermione's right, Harry, you look bloody awful. What's wrong? What are you thinking about?"

"Just stuff. And I'm fine. Thanks though." He received only silence and worried looks. "So what were you guys up to while I was, uh, detained?" he added, to lighten the mood and to distract himself (and them).

"Well, I got my herbology essay finished, plus my potions and arithmacy homework done. While the procrastination king over here -"

"I told you, I work better under pressure."

"- challenged a poor little second year to a game of wizard's chess and beat the crap out of him - six times."

"And won six chocolate frogs," added Ron proudly.

"Nice, Ron," Harry laughed. He felt a bit better talking to his friends. That was, until his eyes drifted back across the room to a particular spot at the Slytherin table, where they'd been drifting all evening, and he remembered why he'd been upset before. He tried to distract himself again. "So what are you two up to the rest of the evening?"

"Well," Hermione began, trying to look casual and hide the growing grin on her face, which she was doing an awful job at, "I happen to have a date tonight."

"A what?!" shrieked Ron, several notes higher than intended.

"I said, I have a -"

"A date. I heard you! With who?!" Ron managed this bit somewhat more calmly, but still quite higher and more panicked than his usual voice. A few people sitting close to them turned to watch.

"Terry Boot. You know him. He was in the D.A. Said he'd always been quite impressed with me when we met fifth year. Had a crush on me since. Isn't that sweet?"

"That Ravenclaw GIT???!!! No it's not sweet! It's repulsive!"

"Excuse me?! How dare you talk to me like that! And how dare you talk about him like that! You're the one being a git!."

"So that's why he left dinner so early." He basically ignored Hermione's retort and continued to yell at her, which was really not a good idea, because as small as she was, she could be quite frightening when angry. "Had to get ready for his BIG BLOODY DATE! I can't BELIEVE you would even consider going out with that... THAT... ARSE. HOW COULD YOU?!"

"How could I? HOW COULD I? HOW COULD YOU?!! And WHAT THE HELL has HE ever done to YOU to deserve such a LOVELY NICKNAME?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She was standing now. "And SINCE WHEN IS MY LOVE LIFE ANY OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS ANYWAY?!"

By now the entire room had their eyes on the two, but Ron and Hermione were completely oblivious.

Ron stood up now too. "IT IS MY DAMN BUSINESS!"

Hermione almost laughed. "HOW?! HOW IS IT ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS IN ANY WAY? PLEASE, I'M QUITE CURIOUS TO KNOW WHAT ANY OF THIS HAS TO DO WITH YOU! WHY DO YOU CARE?!"

"BECAUSE... BECAUSE I... BECAUSE..." He let out an exasperated sigh, unable to explain himself with words, and instead took hold of Hermione, pulled her sharply to him, and kissed her with all his might while she stood there, rigid from shock.

_-- This is the moment, This is the time,_

_When the momentum and the moment are in rhyme! --_

When he finally pulled away there was a moment of dead silence, before the entire hall erupted into wild applause. They looked around, apparently surprised to see everyone there, then looked at each other, both in complete and utter shock.

"Well," Harry said, voicing the thoughts of everyone else in the room, "It's about damn time!"

Hermione was sputtering, "Ron? What... when... you... but... I...?"

Harry slipped under the table to their side, grabbed both by the arms and led them away from the watchful eyes of their now very enthralled audience, out to the entranceway.

"Okay. Now that that part is done with, you two talk this out, okay? Have fun. Don't snog too much." And with that he left them to sort themselves out.

--------------------

Well that had successfully distracted him for the time being. He decided to return to the common room rather than the Great Hall for fear of being undistracted. He thought about the odd new couple downstairs and how happy they would be. Why couldn't he have fallen for... well anyone but Draco! As much as Draco had hurt him tonight, he still wanted to be with him. The one person he couldn't have, he wanted. Figured. That was his life.

_-- If I'm wise, I will walk away,_

_And gladly..._

_But, sadly, I'm not wise,_

_It's hard to talk away_

_The mem'ries that you prize! --_

He pulled his mind back to the Ron-Hermione train of thought and began to doze in his chair in front of the warm common room fire when Ron and Hermione sauntered in, arms around each other, smiling ear to ear.

"I take it your talk went well," Harry said when he saw them.

"Yes it did," Ron answered, leaning down to kiss Hermione again.

"Oh, come on you two. I'm happy for you and all, but do you really have to do that in front of me?" Harry said, smiling at them, trying to look disgusted.

"Sorry Harry," Hermione blushed. "It's just... oh this is so wonderful! If you had told me a week ago that this would happen I never would have believed it, but now... Oh, it's just so nice to have someone, you know?"

Harry looked down to hide the sudden pained look on his face._ I bet it is nice_, he thought.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry." Hermione had caught the look on his face. "I shouldn't have... we shouldn't be parading this in front of you. I know that you… well... Are you alright with this? With us I mean?"

Harry looked up with a half-forced smile. "Of course I'm alright with it, not that it should matter. I'm happy for you both. Really. It's just that... sometimes... well, it would be nice to have someone."

Ron finally spoke. "Harry, you know you could have practically any girl in this school."

_Yeah, but it's not a girl I want_.

"You'll find someone soon." Ron continued. "I know you will. Hey, you want us to set you up. There's this really cute Hufflepuff that's been asking Hermione about you..."

"No. I'm fine, guys. Really." His smile was even more forced now and looked almost painful. "I'll be fine." As he said this, it was clear that he was trying to convince himself as much as his two worried friends.

_-- There's something strange, there's something wrong._

_I see a change - It's like when hope dies._

_I, who have known you for so long,_

_I see the pain in your eyes! --_

Before Ron or Hermione could respond or try to get more of an explanation out of him, Seamus and Dean burst into the common room and practically tackled Ron and Hermione, taking turns locking each into a huge bear hug. (Seamus hugged Hermione a bit too long and close for Ron's liking and Ron had to yank him off of her.)

"I can't believe it!" Seamus said. "You two finally hooked up. I'm so happy for you!" He pulled both into a group hug now.

"Me too," Dean said, clapping Ron hard on the back. "This is great. Our little boy's growing up." He pretended to wipe away a tear, then weep into Seamus's shoulder as Seamus patted his head.

"You know," Seamus said leaning closer to Ron and Hermione, "I know of some great hidden rooms in the castle if you two ever need some, ya know, private, alone time." Seamus wiggled his eyebrows and nudged Ron with his elbow.

"Seamus!" Hermione said giving him a whack on the arm, though she was smiling and completely unable to give him a stern look. Ron just blushed.

"Hey, you tell Terry the date's off yet?" asked Dean.

"Ooh, yeah, I suppose I ought to do that soon." Hermione said, a sudden worried expression appearing on her face.

"Ooo, ooo, can I tell him?" asked Seamus eagerly.

"No."

Harry had been sitting in his chair still, watching them, smiling (genuinely now). Finally Dean came over and sat on the arm of Harry's chair. "What'a you think of them, Harry? Aren't they cute?"

"They sure are," he answered. "I think it's great."

"They already acted like a married couple," Seamus teased. "May as well get the benefits, eh?"

Harry laughed. He was feeling better with all his friends there. Dean said, "Come on Seamus, Harry, let's leave these kids alone," and he began walking up to their dorm.

"Aww but..."

"Come on Seamus! Coming Harry?"

"Yeah. Just a minute." Dean and Seamus headed up to the dorm and Harry walked over to where Ron and Hermione were standing.

"Congratulations, guys. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Harry," Ron said.

"And you know, you're our best friend, Harry, and we'll always be here for you. If you ever need anything, any time, no matter what, we'll always be there for you."

"Thanks," Harry said. "You two are the best." And they shared a very touching group hug before Harry headed upstairs to join Dean and Seamus.

--------------------

"What's with you tonight, Draco?"

"Yeah, you been mopin' all evening."

The three were in their room. Draco was lying on his bed, arms crossed under his head, staring at the ceiling. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on the side of Goyle's bed watching Draco, worried expressions on their large faces.

"I'm fine."

"Draco," Crabbe was saying, "we know you too well for that."

"Yeah. Come on. Tell us what's up. We're you're friends. You know you can tell us anything."

_-- I, who have known you for so long,_

_I see the pain in your eyes! --_

It was true. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were not simply Malfoy's goonies. They were his friends too. The three had become increasingly closer over the years, and they had always been there for each other. They shared a lot with each other and really did talk about almost everything. Almost.

"Is it the detention? That wasn't very like Snape, was it?"

"Yeah," said Goyle, "he was kind of an arse to do that, but you have to admit it, Draco, you deserved detention for that."

"Though, it was bloody brilliant!" Crabbe added.

"Yeah!" The two laughed at the memory.

Draco even grinned a bit at his cleverness. "I still can't believe Potter didn't realize I switched the bottles."

"Did you know it would do that if he added the essence of snake skin instead of dragon seed oil?"

"Of course I knew! Didn't think the explosion would be that strong though. Potter must have done something else. I told Snape I'd clean his desk off! But anyway, it's not about Snape giving me detention_." Though it does have to do with detention._ "It's... It's dumb. Never mind."

"No tell us, Draco," Crabbe nudged.

"Yeah," Goyle agreed. "Maybe we can help or something."

"No, you can't help. I just... I let myself do something stupid, and I just... Well that's it, really. Weakness and stupidity just about sums up what's bugging me."

"Do you want to tell us what happened? Talk about it?" Goyle suggested.

_Uhhh, that would be a definite_ – "No. No, I don't. But thanks, guys. For... you know... caring, and stuff."

"Well, whenever you're ready to talk..."

"I know. And I will be, eventually. Just, not yet. But... thanks." Draco smiled at them and went back to staring at the ceiling, thinking about Harry, thinking about not thinking about Harry, and thinking about Harry some more.

He wanted to be with Harry. He wanted it so much, but, he couldn't. His reputation, his family, his future. Much of the wizarding world was very old fashioned. Granted, his generation was becoming less so, and Hogwarts was quite... liberal (a rather muggle word but appropriate none the less). But it just couldn't be. A Malfoy's reputation is a dear thing to him. And Harry of all people! Oh, yes, that would go over real well at the Malfoy Manner. He could see it now. Having his boyfriend over for dinner. He loved his mother dearly - she'd always given him love and affection, and been there when he needed her - but, well, she was not the most open-minded of people.

Oh, God! This was ridiculous. His reputation and what other people think shouldn't matter this much. Draco was a leader! Not a bloody follower! Or was that just what he'd always let himself believe. And what was so wrong with him and Harry anyway? They were just two people who felt something for each other and wanted to be together, emotionally and physically. They wanted... each other. And Harry had made the first move! Which meant that he wanted Draco like Draco wanted him!Harry wanted_ Draco_._ Harry_ wanted Draco. _Harry wanted Draco_.

What did this mean? Should he talk to Harry? Harry probably hated him now. How could he have been such an arse. He could tell that Harry wanted more between them, and had led him to believe he regretted that kiss.

_-- All I know is' I'm lost -_

_And I'm counting the cost -_

_My emotions are in a spin! --_

Well, in a way he did at the time. He'd hated himself for being weak. But maybe, he was allowed to be weak. Wasn't he allowed to have _some_ happiness in his life? Couldn't he let himself have this one thing? But now the question was, would Harry let him? Would Harry have him? After what he'd done… said? Maybe not. But he'd have to wait til tomorrow to find out because his brain was exhausted from all the racing it was doing, and, coming to the conclusion that he would talk to Harry tomorrow, Draco drifted off to sleep, somewhat relieved at his decision, but all the more nervous about what would happen tomorrow.

--------------------

"I think he's asleep."

"Is he? Yep, you're right. I hear the snore starting."

"So, you think this has anything to do with Potter?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely a Potter-induced mood."

"Hm. Lover-Boy-Potter or Bloody-Git-Potter?"

"Dunno. But definitely Potter."

"Mm. I'm hungry. Wanna sneak down to the kitchens for a bite?"

" 'Kay."

--------------------

Harry awoke to the sound of an incredibly cheerful Ron bouncing about the dorm, getting ready to go downstairs for breakfast, humming some indistinguishable tune to himself. He was positively giddy.

"Time to get up, Harry – if you want any breakfast at all. Come on. Up, up, up! It's a bright, beautiful day."

Harry groaned. It was a beautiful day, especially considering that it was winter. But Harry was not in the mood to get up or get dressed, or make himself in any way presentable. And most of all, he did not feel like going to class. He hadn't slept very well last night. He'd been tossing and turning and thinking and AHHH! He should NOT have kissed Draco. Damn him. Why'd he have to let himself do that.

He'd had to know. That's why. And he'd thought that the reaction had been a good one. That was until Draco had told him he thought they should just forget about it.

_-- If I'm wise, I will walk away,_

_And gladly..._

_But, sadly, I'm not wise,_

_It's hard to talk away_

_The mem'ries that you prize! --_

Harry would never forget about it. In fact the memory would probably stay with him for the rest of his life. He knew that for certain. He should really just talk to Draco instead of burning his brain to a crisp with all the questions running through it. Questions only Draco could answer. Questions Harry already knew the answer to but had to hear Draco answer. Rants and rages that so wanted to burst out of him, and that Harry just prayed to Merlin would not burst out at the wrong person. He wanted to talk to Draco. Just talk. Find out what he was thinking. But, no! He could not go talk to Draco. If Draco wanted to talk to him, he would be the one to initiate the conversation. It had to be Draco.

Besides, Harry was still rather pissed. How could Draco kiss him like that, and then say he'd rather pretend it never happened. Harry was so confused. And frustrated. And hurt. Draco regretted that kiss. What had Harry done wrong? Nothing! Draco was the one who initiated the second kiss! But then…

Harry so badly wanted to just curl up in a tiny ball and drift back off to dreamland (hoping dream-Draco wouldn't pop up, that is) and never leave the dorm. But he had a test this morning and really had no choice. So he got up, brushed his teeth, tried to brush his hair but gave up rather quickly, put on his school robes, and met a perky Ron and his remaining, half-asleep roommates in the common room to head down to breakfast.

_Crap. Well I suppose I'd have to face him sooner or later. Maybe he'll have changed his mind. Yeah, right! sigh_

--------------------

Draco was nervous and exited and happy and anxious and scared and his stomach hurt like crazy from the confusion of all these emotions at once, particularly from the nervousness. He was going to talk to Harry. He was_ going_ to_ talk_ to_ Harry_._ Oh, God._

"Crabbe, Goyle? You guys ready yet?"

"Breakfast!" exclaimed Goyle.

"Mmm. I hope there's waffles today!" chimed in Crabbe.

"Yeah, with blueberries!"

"Yeah! Hey Draco, you feelin' any better today?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Much. Thanks."

"Well, you _seem_ much better," said Goyle in his best sarcastic voice.

"I am. Hey, guys... uh, after we finish, or, uh, after_ I_ finish, rather, I need to go, uh, talk to someone... privately. So, do you two mind just meeting me at class?"

"Draco, are you gonna tell us what's going on with you and -" Crabbe had been about to say "Potter" but he knew Draco still didn't know exactly how much they'd actually figured out, so he finished with, "uh, what's going on with you and whoever it's going on with?"

"Yeah, Draco. We know something's up."

"Guys, honestly,_ I_ don't even know what the hell's going on. Which is why I need to talk to him…" at this, Crabbe and Goyle exchanged a_ "we were right"_ look, before Draco continued his sentence "…alone."

"Alright. We understand... kinda."

"Yeah. Just, you know, figure it out soon. The curiosity is killing us!" Crabbe smiled at Draco.

Draco laughed. "I will. I hope."

--------------------

Breakfast.

Terry Boot sat pouting, shooting glares in Ron's direction, positively green with envy, obviously having heard exactly what happened after he left dinner last night. Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, and several other surrounding Ravenclaws were trying to comfort him, and assist him in glaring at Ron. The Hufflepuffs were chattering excitedly about what happened last night at dinner or other random topics. The Gryffindor table was rather sleepy, but talking excitedly with each other and with Ron and Hermione about their newfound relationship and congratulating them, etc. The Slytherins were gossiping and sneering about how perfect the Weasel and the Mudblood were for each other, some actually quite sincere rather than cynical.

Draco sat, trying to be discrete - staring at Harry, trying to get his attention.

Harry was looking down at his food, obviously concentrating very hard on not letting his eyes go to Draco, looking up only every once in a while to smile at Ron and Hermione or say something Draco couldn't quite make out. When some students started giving Draco curious looks and trying to see who he was staring at without his usual scowl in place, he gave them a glare, picked up his newspaper, and proceeded to stare at Harry over it, under the pretense of reading.

Harry refused to look at Draco. He was focusing basically all of his energy on not looking at Draco. It was very difficult, as the one person he most wanted to look at was DRACO._ Damn it!_

Finally, for a split second, Harry forgot he couldn't look over there and his eyes drifted across the room of their own accord, before he quickly remembered he couldn't look at Malfoy. But,_ wait a second. Was he staring at me. Did I imagine it. No, I think he was staring at me_. Carefully, Harry looked back up, and to his surprise, Malfoy was staring at him very intently, apparently glad to finally have eye contact.

Draco lowered his paper slightly at Harry's rather confused look and held his gaze for one wonderful moment. Then, when he was sure he had Harry's attention, he looked purposefully at the door, with only his eyes, then back at Harry. When he saw that Harry understood (he hoped), he looked at the paper, turned a page, skimmed for a second, then folded the paper, stood up, glanced at Crabbe and Goyle to remind them to stay put, and walked meaningfully and gracefully to the door and out of the Great Hall.

Shortly thereafter, Harry announced abruptly, "I'm done."

"But Harry, where are you -"

"You guys keep eating. I'm fine. I just... uh... forgot something. Meet you in class." And he strode quickly (and rather less gracefully than Draco) to the huge doors and out of the Great Hall.

Just as he exited, before he even had time to look around to see which direction Malfoy had gone, he was seized by the arm and dragged forcefully (oh, so forcefully) to a small alcove by the great hall entrance.

"What the -"

"Hi, Harry."

-------------------- TBC…. Oh! Please R&R!!!


	3. Fortalius

Disclaimer: The characters are, of course, owned by J.K. Rowlings. I own nothing, but oh yes, would SO love to borrow Draco indefinitely. Anyway, if you can believe it, I don't actually own these characters. Truly, I don't. Quit looking at me like that. I'd tell you if I did. noises coming from closet Oops. You weren't supposed to hear that.

Warning: This story contains slash (romantic relationships between two people of the same gender, in this case, m/m). If you don't like it don't read it. If you do like it, you rock.

A/N: Tons of thanks to Naadi Moonfeather, my beta, for all her help. She's an angel. Thanks to Takara as well, for all her help, comments, and wondeful ten-dollar words. Oh and by the way, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! If you don't review, I don't know it's being read and it is very depressing. Anyways, read away. Hope you enjoy 

Chapter 3 – Fortalius

"Hi, Harry."

"Malfoy." As much as Harry wanted to be with Draco again, he was still mad, and hurt, and confused, and frustrated, and... hurt.

"We need to talk."

"What could we possibly need to talk about? I recall no special occurrence that has taken place between us recently. What is there to talk about?"

"Harry, stop. Please. I'm sorry. I don't want to pretend it never happened."

Harry, who had been looking away angrily, turned his head sharply to Draco at these words. "You... don't?"

"No. I thought I did but I don't. Harry, you are all I've been able to think about since it happened. I... I..." He trailed off.

Harry stared at Draco for a moment. "What the hell are you trying to pull here?" His voice was quiet, cold, and painfully harsh.

"What?"

"You kiss me like_ that_, then you say you want to pretend nothing happened, and now you're telling me that you... I don't even know what the hell you're telling me!" Harry was furious. What the hell was Draco_ doing_ with him? He was toying with him. Was this all some big practical joke or something? This was_ not_ fair. Draco could not go and kiss him like_ that_, then spit him out (no pun intended), then pick him back up again. Harry didn't know what to think anymore.

"I'm telling you…"

"What?!"

"I LIKE YOU! Okay? There! I said it! I. Like. You."

_What? He what?_ Harry felt a wave of happiness wash over him at those words. But he was still hurt. And confused. "But, I don't understand."

"Harry, I like you. When you kissed me, that was probably the happiest I've ever been, because then I knew you liked me too." Draco's tone was very sober. "And not just liked me. Liked me like_ that_. And I kissed you back because I like you. And then, afterwards, I thought it was a mistake because I'd given in to my want – my need – for you. I'm a Malfoy! I can't be weak. Can't show emotion. Can't. Ever. And, my reputation. My family. All that crap." Harry got the feeling that Draco had never been this honest with anyone in his entire life. "And then, like I said, I couldn't stop thinking about you. And how much I must have hurt you by letting you think that kiss meant nothing." Harry could now hear the emotion in Draco's voice. It was very tight, and his face was slightly flushed. Draco dropped his eyes. "It meant so much Harry. No one has ever kissed me like that. I've never wanted to kiss anyone like that. Except for you. I've never felt that much… passion from another person. For_ me_. And, Harry, I..."

He trailed off. Draco had never been this open with anyone before. Ever. Where the hell was all this coming from? It was like he'd drilled a tiny hole in the dam, but somehow the dam just burst and suddenly everything was spilling out of him with no way to stop it. All these words were rushing out of him. Then the outward emotion began to sneak out with them_. Damn it, I am not going to cry. Why am I getting like this? This is ridiculous. Help! I'm talking and I can't shut up!_

Draco took a breath to try to get himself back under control. "Harry, I'm sorry. And I don't blame you if you never forgive me. I just... I'm sorry."

_-- Will his eyes reveal to me_

_Promises or lies?_

_But he can't conceal from me_

_The love in his eyes. --_

Something in Draco's eye's told Harry that everything Draco was saying was the absolute, pure truth. Harry could see the sincere emotion in his face. In his eyes. Harry didn't know what to say. Everything Draco had just told him... it was all so overwhelming. It was so much. And so... amazing. Draco had just told Harry how much he cared for him. And it was a lot.

_-- Love is worth forgiving for!_

_Now I realize -_

_Everything worth living for_

_Is there, in his eyes! --_

"Draco, of course I forgive you," Harry said quietly.

Draco had been bracing himself for another scolding, but when Harry said that, he flung himself onto the raven-haired boy and wrapped his strong arms tightly around him.

This caught Harry quite by surprise and he had to regain his balance, but once he did, he wrapped his arms around Draco too and held him close. "Hey, if I can forgive you for six years of fighting, I can forgive you for this." He laughed.

Draco laughed too. "I was quite the little prat, wasn't I?"

"Well, it's not like I was the perfect angel either." They both laughed, still clinging to each other. Draco pulled back to look at Harry.

"So, what does this mean then? Are we..."

"Yeah."

"And can we…"

Harry wrapped one arm around Draco's neck, and used the other hand to cup the back of Draco's head, pulling it slowly to his own until their lips met in a fireworks-worthy kiss.

The kiss heated up, mouths opened, tongues writhed and traced tiny circles in a foreign - now not so foreign - mouth. Draco broke the kiss and began to make his way slowly up to Harry's ear, trailing, soft, feathery, delicious kisses along the way, until finally...

_Wow!_ Harry gasped. Draco was good at that. Harry basked in the sensations that this gesture sent up and down his body.

Suddenly, the sound of large doors opening reached the ears of the two and they flew apart. Harry cursed under his breath and Draco gave him an amused smirk, very pleased with himself that Harry had been enjoying his work. Harry blushed brightly.

A tall boy with bright red hair came around the corner, spotting Harry. "Harry! There you are. Did you get what you'd forgotten?"

"Er, yeah. I, uhhh, thought I forgot my, err, transfiguration homework, but it was, uh, in my pocket the whole time. Heh." Well that was some quick thinking on Harry's part.

Draco gave a small, muffled,_ "you've got to be kidding,"_ laugh. Harry gave him a look, and Draco quickly looked up, whistling.

Ron, apparently not having noticed Malfoy's presence earlier, turned to him now, eying him with a rather stony look. "Malfoy. Morning. What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I miss the sign that said 'No Malfoys allowed in the hall'?"

"I believe you did."

"Silly me. Oh, well. You'll just have to make it bigger next time, won't you?"

Ron glared. Malfoy smirked._ God, that smirk is sexy, _Harry thought. _How did I miss it all those years?_

Finally Harry decided to break the silence. "Okay, that's enough. Come on, Ron, let's get to class."

"But Harry -"

"Come on!" Ron gave him a confused look. "I just... really don't want to start something right now, okay?"

"Fine. I understand."

They began to walk and Draco's eyes stayed on Harry. Harry turned his head to look back at Draco and gave him the most adorable smile Draco had ever seen. He almost wanted to run after him, grab him, and kiss him right there. Almost.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron after a bit.

"Had to stay back to ask Flitwick a homework question. You know Hermione." They exchanged amused looks and continued on their way to class.

--------------------

Morning classes went by mostly uneventfully, with the exception of McGonagall reprimanding Ron and Hermione for playing footsie in class. Hermione was mortified at being reprimanded by a teacher, as she had little experience in this area, and refused to even glance at Ron for the remaining hour of class.

And now it was time for ( dramatic music ) Potions, their one class with Slytherin. This ought to be interesting.

They took their seats, and shortly thereafter, Harry remembered he had been so distracted last night he had neglected to do his potions homework. Which meant of course, by Murphy's law, that Snape would be in a particularly sour mood today and pick on Harry even more than usual, if that was possible.

He was right.

Snape grilled every Gryffindor with questions about things they'd never learned – all of which only Hermione or Draco could possibly have answered – and he had Harry demonstrate how to make their potion of the day, which he, of course, did wrong, causing a small tornado to swirl around the class, wreaking havoc, before returning to the cauldron.

_God, he's cute when he's nervous_, thought Draco.

Overall, the Gryffindors lost a total of 82 points in the course of that class, while somehow the Slytherins gained 30.

Somewhere near the end of class, a note appeared in front of Harry. It said: "Meet me in the room behind the statue of Sir Emitt the Brave after dinner. Password is_ fortalius_. This message will self destruct in three, two, drop it now!" Harry dropped the note next to his chair and it burst into green and gold flame and withered away.

_There's a room there?_ Harry looked up at Draco, who was now staring intently at Snape, eyebrows knitted in concentration.

"Potter, do pay attention. This is getting rather tiresome."

Snape was standing in front of him now. Harry snapped to attention in his seat, startled by Snape's quite sudden appearance, and said quietly, "Sorry, sir."

He glanced around Snape at Draco, who was grinning at him, a slight apologetic look in his eyes. Harry gave him a small glare, but couldn't help grinning a little.

The half-glare only lasted a short time though. As Snape turned around to continue his lecture, Harry's shining emerald eyes quickly softened at the cute grin on Draco's face.

Draco turned his head to face forward again and Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione to see if they'd noticed anything. Ron was watching Snape, a scowl on his face. Hermione was looking at Draco curiously. Then she looked back down and continued taking notes._ Phew_.

­--------------------

Harry and Draco, now both in exceptional moods, spent the rest of their classes pretending to listen while thinking about what they would do and say tonight, and what the other would do and say.

They spent lunch and dinner talking to their friends and sneaking secret glances across the hall.

Hermione kept turning around to see what Harry was looking at, causing Ron to turn around and see what she was looking at, and Harry decided he should be more careful about when he stole his glances.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and rolled their eyes each time Malfoy's eyes drifted across the room and softened at a certain raven-haired boy-hero.

Draco finished eating and said to Crabbe and Goyle, "I have some things I need to take care of this evening, so I'll just meet you both back at the dorm later, okay?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah. Do you need us to help with anything?" asked Goyle.

"No. I'll be fine. Thanks." He stood up to leave. "And, uh, don't wait up for me, okay?"

"Sure." Crabbe said, giving Draco a curious look. Draco was smiling, which was a good sign, but they still weren't sure exactly what was going on. Draco strutted out of the room and Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, shrugged, and continued eating.

"Hey, guys," Harry began, "after dinner, I need to get in a little, uh, extra studying at the library, so I'll just meet you back at the dorms later."

Hermione perked up. "Do you need help studying? I could quiz you or something. Oh, I've been trying a new study method that's really helped me –"

"No. I'm good, thanks. I just need to concentrate – you know, alone."

"You know, Ron, you should follow Harry's example. It may help you."

"Oh, god. Here we go again. Harry why'd you have to tell her that?!"

"Sorry, Ron. Didn't mean to get you into trouble."

Ron gave a heavy sigh, and said sadly, "S'alright. I guess I'll just be doing homework tonight." The word _homework_ was said with utter contempt.

Harry laughed. "Cheer up, Ron. We don't have too much tonight. It's not so bad."

"Hrmph."

Harry saw Malfoy leave, and finished dinner quickly before saying his goodbyes and taking his leave as well.

--------------------

"_Fortalius._"

The door slid sideways into the wall and Harry stepped in, before it slid back into place behind him. He walked down a short hall, about one stride long, and stepped out into a room.

He looked around. It was a small room, a bit smaller than his dorm, with stone walls like all the other rooms in Hogwarts. The room was well lit, though Harry could not see any light source. There were abstract paintings on the walls, which was rather odd for Hogwarts, as most of the paintings were of people – famous wizards and witches and such. There was a large circular rug in the center of the room. Along the walls to Harry's left and straight in front of him were long tables. He guessed this probably used to be some sort of testing room, until someone turned it into what looked like almost a living room. Against the wall to his right was a very large, very comfy-looking couch, adorned with a most beautiful blonde creature, in a lounging position, looking at him with a rather impish grin, one elegant eyebrow raised.

"So, What do you think?"

"Cool. How'd you find it?"

"Dad told me about it last year. Since then I've been coming here to have some time to myself – get away from my problems - most of which involved_ him_, ironically."

"Oh. Well, it's nice."

"Thanks. By the way, you can come sit down if you want. You don't have to stand there like an idiot." Draco shifted from his lounging position to make room for Harry. Harry blushed and walked over to sit down next to Draco on the deliciously plush sofa.

"Wow. This is really comfortable. Where'd you get it?"

"Well, my dad had conjured up this nice, fancy, stick-up-your-ass, leather thing. I just transfigured it to make it more comfy to sit on. But enough small talk for now, Harry. You and I both know we have some things to talk about."

"Yeah, like when did you… you know, start liking me?"

"I always liked you, Harry, you were the one that didn't like me. I wanted to be your friend from the beginning."

"You insulted the first people to ever be nice to me!"

"Well it was true!"

"Malfoy, don't start!"

Draco looked down. "Sorry," he said. He could tell Harry was serious by the way he used his last name.

Harry looked down too, embarrassed that he'd just snapped at Draco. "It's okay," he said, "I'm sorry."

"Why? For what?"

"For not being your friend. And for snapping at you just now. I feel rather stupid."

"Don't."

They were silent for a moment, seemingly forming some sort of unspoken mutual understanding. "But, anyways… when_ did_ you first start… having feelings for me?"

"Last year." Draco's cheeks colored slightly - a rare occurrence. "You?"

"Last year too. At first I thought I was insane, but then I thought, 'what's so crazy about it?' " Draco looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Well, I guess a lot of things, but when you think about it…"

"Yeah." He paused. "I guess…" he began thoughtfully, as if trying to work it out in his head as he said it, "there was always something there. We just couldn't… comprehend… I dunno. Sorry. I'm rambling."

"No, that actually makes perfect sense. Er, at least,_ I_ get what you mean. Don't know that anyone else would." Both laughed. "Next question: What are we? I mean, are we… together, or just, you know… snogging buddies?"

Draco laughed at Harry's choice you wording. Harry blushed slightly. Draco seemed to have that effect on him. That laugh, that smile – the genuine ones – they always made Harry's pulse speed up just a bit.

Draco cleared his throat and looked at Harry quite seriously now. "What do you want us to be Harry?"

"I asked first."

"Well, technically, you asked 'what are we?' and I asked 'what do you want?' so technically I asked first."

"Technical, my arse! Draco, seriously."

"_Harry_. What. Do you. Want?"

Harry realized that, technically, Draco was right. He looked down thoughtfully, toed off his shoes, pulled his feet up under him, and tugged nervously at the cuff of his sleeve before answering.

_-- If someone like you found someone like me,_

_Then suddenly nothing would ever be the same!_

_My heart would take wing, and I'd feel so alive -_

_If someone like you loved me... --_

"Well, I guess, I want… what anyone wants. Someone to be with. Someone to have some kind of future with. I mean, it is our last year. It's about time to start thinking about that kind of thing. Stupid, that there should be some kind of schedule, but… you know what I mean. I just… " Harry seemed to be lost in thought, in his own world. "I just want someone to love. Someone who loves me…" he trailed off.

_-- A new love -_

_Though I know there's no such thing as true love –_

_Even so, although I never knew love,_

_Still I feel that one dream is my due --_

"Love. You don't think that's a lot to ask?"

Harry looked up at him. "Do you?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, you hear about it, in stories and stuff, but I sure as hell have never seen it. And I've seen a lot Harry. A lot."

Harry knew Draco had seen a lot of pain in his time. Probably experienced a lot of pain. He'd been raised around dark magic and dark things, and the Dark Freaking Lord. But Harry wanted to show Draco the sun.

Harry scooted a bit closer to Draco. "Just because you haven't seen it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Draco, I know you've seen a lot of crap but… "

Draco bit his lip and his breathing became slightly tightened as memories of all the pain he'd seen flooded back to him. Memories that made him doubt that any good existed in the world. But he looked at Harry, into those deep, beautiful emerald eyes, and that vision seemed to push at least a few of his doubts away.

_-- Leading me out of the darkness and into the light --_

"… It's out there. I know it is." Harry continued.

"How? How do you know?"

Harry scooted closer to Draco, took his face in his hands, and, looking at him very earnestly, emerald eyes gleaming brightly, said, "I just do." And then he kissed him, gently.

_-- In his eyes I can see_

_Where my heart longs to be!_

_Safe in his arms, close to his heart,_

_But I don't know quite where to start. --_

Harry began to pull back, but Draco's mouth followed his, not letting the connection break, and Harry ceased his retreat. He knew Draco needed, for once in his life, for someone else to be strong for him. To be his life line. His support. His strength. He wrapped his arms around Draco, and Draco did the same, pulling themselves to the comfort and warmth of the other's arms.

It was slow and soft and tender at first, slowly growing in intensity, rhythm forming, tongues exploring. Draco's hands moved up to tangle in the amazingly soft, black mess that was Harry's hair. Harry broke away from Draco's mouth to trail kisses along his cheek and jaw line, down to his neck, kissing him softly at first, then trailing the tip of his tongue down and up the side of Draco's neck, settling at one spot to suck lightly, dragging a soft moan from Draco's mouth. He continued there for several moments before making his way upwards to Draco's ear. Draco gasped…

After a while of Harry trailing kisses up and down Draco's jaw line, Draco whispered, "Harry…"

"Mmm?"

"…I want love too."

_-- Will his eyes reveal to me promises or lies?_

_But he can't conceal from me the love in his eyes! --_

Harry pulled back to look into Draco's mercury-colored, intensely genuine eyes. He smiled, and dove once more into Draco's warm, welcoming mouth.

--------------------

"I guess I'd better get back to my dorm. Its getting pretty late. My friends are going to wonder what's happened to me."

"I happened to you." Draco said slyly, smirking, running a hand through Harry's hair.

Harry smiled. "Has anyone ever told you you're a really good kisser by the way?"

"Yes."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I had to ask."

"Harry before you go, there's something I forgot to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Are we telling anyone about us? I mean, I'm gonna have to tell Vince and Greg eventually. And I'm sure you'll have to tell your friends eventually."

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"Well, I think we do have to tell them, but not yet. I don't want to ruin it. Besides, I don't really know how they'll react and I need to think of a good way to tell them that will do the least damage."_ Once we're sure of us…_

"Yeah. I don't know how long I can wait to tell Crabbe and Goyle though. I think they know something's going on. They don't know who or what. But they know something is going on."

"When did they get so smart?"

"The Dark Lord gave them something a while back to improve their intelligence. Nasty side effects though." Draco looked up at Harry's shocked expression. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Harry turned red. "They're actually not as dumb as they look sometimes."

"Oh. Heh. Well, don't you think they'll freak out if they find out that we're…? I mean, generally speaking, the Slytherins are not too fond of me."

"Ha. That's putting it mildly." Harry gave him a look. "But I have a feeling Vince and Greg will be more fine with us than Weasley or Granger."

"Somehow I doubt that. But if you must tell them… well, I just don't want too much attention on us, so they have to keep it quiet."

"Believe me, I know better than anyone how many problems it would cause if the school found out."

"Yeah. So we're agreed then. We wait."

"Yeah."

"I guess I'd better go then. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow."

"Alright. And fix your hair, you dolt," he teased, mussing it some more.

"You certainly aren't helping any." Harry laughed.

He stood and Draco followed him to the door.

"Night then."

"Night." And they stood staring at each other for a moment before sharing one last kiss, and with that, they went their separate ways back to their dorms.

--------------------

It was about 11:30 when Harry crept up to his dorm. He really hoped his roommates had all gone to bed by now. He didn't feel like answering questions. He just wanted to go to sleep and dream of all the sweet, sweet kisses he and Draco had shared. The tender touches, soft caresses, strong arms holding him, drawing him in to the most heart-quenching oasis anyone could possibly imagine.

But as he opened the door, he saw that he had no such luck. The lights were on and his four roommates were sitting on the floor talking, playfully smacking each other around, doing homework, etc. All four heads turned toward the door as they heard Harry enter.

"Harry!" Ron shouted gleefully, "Where've you been. You've been gone an awfully long time."

"Yeah. Ron was starting to worry about you." chimed Dean.

"Shut up! I was not."

"Yeah, where were you?" Asked Neville. "You look kinda… odd. Ruffled."

"Yeah, and I wanted to show you something really cool I found in_ Quidditch Illustrated_. I've been dying to show you! This broom is bloody_ wicked_ !"

Suddenly, Seamus, who had been watching Harry carefully, curiously, head tilted slightly to the side, went wide-eyed and loudly proclaimed, "He's been snogging!"

--------------------


	4. A Bitter Past and a Sweet Debt

Disclaimer: The characters are, of course, owned by J.K. Rowlings. I own nothing, but oh yes, would SO love to borrow Draco indefinitely. Anyway, if you can believe it, I don't actually own these characters. Truly, I don't. Quit looking at me like that. I'd tell you if I did. noises coming from closet Oops. You weren't supposed to hear that.

Warning: This story contains slash (romantic relationships between two people of the same gender, in this case, m/m). If you don't like it don't read it. If you do like it, you rock.

A/N: Ok so this is the same as the note for the last chapter (chapter 3), but I'll be redundant. Tons of thanks to Naadi Moonfeather, my beta, for all her help. She's an angel. Thanks to Takara as well, for all her help, comments, and wondeful ten-dollar words. Oh and by the way, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! If you don't review, I don't know it's being read and it is very depressing. Anyways, read away. Hope you enjoy! 

Chapter 4 – A Bitter Past and a Sweet Debt

Everyone in the room turned to look at Seamus. Harry's face, which was already rather flushed from all the kissing he had in fact been doing, went pale, before turning red again and slowly making its way to matching his scarlet Quidditch robes.

Ron let out a slight chuckle. "You're crazy. That's ridiculous. Harry wasn't kissing anyone. He was at the library. Right Harry?"

"Well… I, uh…"

"Right, Harry?"

"Well… I intended to." He didn't want to hurt Ron's feelings by telling him he'd lied to him earlier. No good would come of that. He could at least let Ron think his intentions had been as he said. "It's just… Well, something else came up."

"Can I guess what that_ something_ was?" Said Seamus suggestively.

"Seamus!" Shouted Neville. He'd never been comfortable with crude jokes like that. Oddly, being around Seamus so long never did get him used to it.

"What?" Seamus turned to Harry. "I'm right, aren't I," he said knowingly, "Look! His hair's even more mussed than usual, his face is pink, his mouth is red, his shirt's wrinkled… You've been snogging! Come on! Details! All of them!"

Thankfully Ron saved him from answering that. "Seamus, come off it! Harry," Ron said earnestly, "is it true?"

Harry could only stand there blushing.

"Well… good for you Harry," Ron said. Harry let out the breath he'd unconsciously been holding in. "Only, why didn't you tell me you'd been seeing someone?"

"Well, it was complicated. I mean… we weren't really…_ seeing_ each other until just tonight. Now I'm pretty sure we are actually_ seeing_ each other, but I really don't want to talk about it, guys…. I mean, its still really complicated and confusing, and we still need to figure some stuff out. We just need some time before we tell anyone, okay?" They began to object, but Harry interrupted them. "Guys, please. I really want to tell you but I just can't yet, okay? I will when we're ready. Really. But… what we have is really… fragile and unsure right now. One little tap and it'll shatter. I really don't want to shatter something this good. Can you guys just be patient with me and accept that we're not ready to go public yet."

There was a grumble of various _yeah's_ and _I guess's_

"Thanks." Harry smiled at his friends. "Well, good night then." And with that Harry changed quickly into his nightclothes, muttered a cleaning spell for his teeth, and hopped bouncily into bed. He really didn't go to sleep right away, but he lay there dreaming, nonetheless. Dreaming of Draco._ His_ Draco. And as he drifted of to peaceful, quiet slumber, he had a wide grin on his face._ Yes,_ he thought,_ this was a good night._

--------------------

Every day for the next few weeks, the two boys stole secret glances every chance they got. And every night, they would meet in their secret room.

Sometimes all they could get out before they were overwhelmed by the other's mere presence was: "I missed you" and "I missed you t--- M! ... Mmmm..."

Sometimes passion filled every corner of the room, flowing like electricity, engulfing them in a tidal wave of pure bliss.

And sometimes they would just talk. General. Small talk. Big talk. Their thoughts. Desires. Pasts. Futures. Everything in between.

Some nights they had Quidditch practice before they could meet. In those cases the one who was not practicing would sneak out to the pitch to secretly watch the other, each admiring the other's incredible skills on a broom. Their grace. Their speed. Both wishing they could fly as well as the other boy. Look as good on a broom. Or often wishing they could_ be_ that broom at that very moment.

And every night, after their rendezvous, they would return to frustrated, curious roommates who would poke at them incessantly, eager to find out what was going on that their friends refused to fill them in on.

--------------------

"Favorite… colors?"

"Why, green and silver of course. Honestly, Potter…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on Draco. Be serious."

"I am. They're very nice colors. Especially the green. It matches your eyes." Draco smiled at him and Harry got an odd fluttery feeling in his chest and stomach. He blushed and looked down.

"I suppose I quite like silver as well," he said, meeting Draco's shining eyes again.

"Umm, favorite desert?"

"Hmmm…" Harry said, "well, anything involving sugar really. Though, on second thought, I do know one thing sweeter."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"This," Harry said, and he leaned in and pressed his lips to Draco's, lifting his hand to caress Draco's cheek.

"Mmm. You're right. That was good," Draco smiled, "but I think I need one more taste. You know, just to be sure."

--------------------

Draco and Harry had been discussing their lives in general when they fell upon the subject of their childhoods. Neither had had a happy one, and neither really_ wanted_ to discuss it, but they had to. To know each other, and for their own sakes.

"…I lived with them as long as I can remember. I was pretty much their… house elf. Until I was eleven I lived in a bloody cupboard under the stairs. Dudley got everything he could possibly want and more. If I was lucky I got his old crap and rejects. He and his friends used to beat me up all the time. They were each about twice my size. My aunt and uncle… they knew. Didn't care. Probably encouraged it for all I know. He broke my ribs once. But they wouldn't take me to the hospital. Told me to stop whining and make their supper. I managed to get some ace bandages from their cupboard, not that that did much… I was always bruised or cut or… It was a nightmare. Then, when I came here…" Harry was silent for a moment as he pushed what he had just said from his mind to replace it with thoughts of the present. "When I came here, it was… too good to be true. People treated me like a bloody celebrity, though I had no clue what the hell for." He chuckled lightly at that, then sobered again. "I had friends! I'd never had friends before. Suddenly school wasn't a dreaded prison where I'd get math shoved down my throat, then my face shoved in the ground. I got to learn_ magic_. I know it may not seem like that big a deal to you or some of the others that were raised with it, but to me… everything is… new and incredible and… magical. The Dursleys always insisted there was 'no such thing as magic,'" Harry said, imitating Uncle Vernon's stern, infuriating voice. "Even the slightest mention would set Uncle Vernon off, ranting and raving about science and logic." Quite suddenly Harry began laughing. Draco gave him an odd look. "You should have seen their faces when I got the letter. Well they didn't let me read it at first, and the ridiculously persistent owls drove Uncle Vernon to the edge of his sanity. And finally when Hagrid showed up…" Harry took a moment to picture it, still chuckling. "It was brilliant." They shared a laugh at the inevitable reaction of a muggle to Hagrid. It was most definitely quite a sight…

--------------------

_-- So many secrets I've longed to share!_

_All I have needed is someone there,_

_To help me see a world I've never seen before -_

_A love to open every door,_

_To set me free, so I can soar! --_

Draco was talking very somberly, speaking slowly and quietly. It was clear that what he was saying was all very difficult for him to say. Harry listened quietly, intently.

As Draco spoke, each sentence seemed more difficult to get out than the last, and with each sentence he struggled through, he came increasingly closer to tears, however determined not to let those tears fall.

"I remember, once when I was about seven or eight, I overheard my parents talking. Usually they put a charm around the room so I couldn't hear but they thought I was fast asleep, and the staff knew better than to even think about listening, so he didn't bother. And they were arguing. About me. My father was saying, 'It's time for him to start acting like a man and learn to follow in his father's footsteps. I'll begin training him tomorrow. He must learn early and quickly. He_ will_ be a Death Eater and he_ will_ be in the Master's inner circle just like I am. That boy will be a great wizard someday. He must learn how to act, how to fight, how to take curses like a man…' A man." Draco's throat tightened and his voice shook. He gave a bitter laugh, smiling darkly. "I was seven bloody years old. My mum, she tried to tell him. Told him I was still just a baby and couldn't start training yet. 'Wait a few more years' she said… Well, that just pissed him off more and he… he put the _Cruciatus_ on her. I-I could hear her screaming. Hell, everyone within a mile radius could hear it. But the servants and the house elves, they knew better than to get in the way when my father was angry. I knew too. Don't know how I knew. Maybe my subconscious remembered him doing something to me, but I don't remember, I just knew. And - and I heard her screaming and I ran back to my room, and I- I hid under the c-covers. Tried to block my ears. But I c-couldn't. I couldn't… ringing…" He gasped. "… in my ears… and…"

Draco bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears in. Somehow, while he was talking, Harry had moved to hold him. He hadn't even noticed until just now. He buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry said nothing. And that was better than anything he could possibly say. All that Harry was doing was all that Draco needed. All he wanted. Just someone to listen, comfort him. That was all he needed.

_-- Sympathy, tenderness,_

_Warm as the summer,_

_Offer me their embrace._

_Friendliness, gentleness,_

_Strangers to my life,_

_They are there in his face. --_

Harry held him tighter. He stayed quiet. There was nothing he could say to make Draco feel better. But he could make him feel safe. Warm. Loved…

Finally Draco began to feel strong enough to continue. He shifted so he was leaning against Harry, his back on Harry's stomach. Harry stroked his hair as he spoke. "The next day he began training me. Taught me hexes, curses, spells, potions. After a while, he made me watch when he was assigned to torture or kill someone. He taught me to be ice. Numb. Never show emotion. Never give in to emotion. Cold as ice… Eventually he somehow managed to… brainwash me or something and all that became second nature. Normal. I was turning into mini Lucius. He was so proud._ I _was so proud." A shudder ran through Draco at this thought. "He took me to the meetings too." Draco was silent for a moment. "Then, one day, summer after fourth year, he was ordered to… to murder his… his best friend. Voldemort thought he was feeding information to the other side. My dad knew it wasn't true, but orders are orders." Draco gave a very dark, almost cynical laugh. "That's when I realized how wrong it all was. I finally snapped out of… whatever it was that kept me from rebelling before that. I saw that he could do that to his best friend, and I just thought, 'if that were me, and if that were Cr--' I don't even want to think about it. I mean, how could anyone, even someone that evil… Anyways, I started to change my mind about… well, all of it. I started making up excuses to avoid meetings and all that… Talked to Dumbledore. Then, when the war started, I knew I had to tell Lucius. I wrote him a letter. I knew it would be stupid to tell him face to face. He reacted about the way I expected. Threats, curses… He vowed that if we met during the war he would kill me just as soon as he would Dumbledore, or… or… y-you." Draco had to pause again to collect himself and Harry hugged him tighter.

"By the end, he was in Azkaban, and… the rest is history."

They were silent for a long time.

--------------------

"Favorite flavor of butterbeer?"

"Raspberry."

"Pouf."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry laughed. "That's the pot calling the cauldron black. How 'bout you?"

"Mm… vanilla."

"Alright. Favorite… movie?"

"Favorite what?"

"Oh, uhh, never mind… um, favorite magical creature?"

"Unicorn. They're so graceful and elegant… beautiful…"

Harry couldn't help watching Draco admiringly, wondering at the beautiful earnestness in his face.

"You're beautiful. I love you."

And with that, Harry pulled Draco into a long, wonderful kiss, claiming Draco's mouth with his own, running his hands all over Draco, through his hair, down his back, everywhere.

Harry slid his tongue into Draco's mouth, tracing small circles around Draco's tongue, tickling the roof of Draco's mouth, tracing his tongue along the inside of Draco's lips, and circling Draco's tongue again. Draco responded by sucking gently, then slightly more vigorously, on Harry's tongue. Harry gasped, then let out a low moan of appreciation. Draco smiled around Harry's mouth. He loved that he could do that to Harry. And that Harry could do that to him.

Draco kissed him feverishly, passionately. Although Draco didn't return Harry's words - couldn't - he could show him. And Harry knew it was true. Felt it. Draco's kiss held all the caring, all the passion… all the love in the world. And Harry felt it.

--------------------

"Watch it, Malfoy," spat the tall red head walking alongside Harry.

Malfoy had just, quite on purpose, bumped into Harry, lightly brushing Harry's hand as he passed. Draco kept walking slowly, and Harry looked back and let his eyes follow the beautiful blonde for a bit, a grin breaking out on his face just watching Draco walk. Draco gave Harry a coy, playful, very sexy smirk/glare over his shoulder, before Ron stole his attention with his rather loud (rather rude, Draco thought) remark.

Malfoy abruptly stopped walking and turned to face Ron. "Watch what, Weasley?"

"You just bumped Harry, obviously on purpose. Are you trying to start something?"

"No, actually, I'm not. Ever heard of an accident? Honestly, Weasley, you can be really dense sometimes. No, scratch that, all of the time." Out of the corner of his eye he caught a very stern, very angry, betrayed look in Harry's eyes. Draco really wanted to continue to throw insults at that annoying git but he knew better. He turned defiantly on his heal and began to walk away.

"You think you're just too good for everyone don't you?"

"Ron, please. Come on. Just leave it," interjected Harry, but Ron ignored him.

"Well let me be the one to inform you; you're not! You're just a stuck up, spoiled, arrogant little prat, just like you've always been." Now Harry turned to glare at his friend._ How could Ron be so ignorant!_

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. He so wanted to turn around and pummel the crap out of that Weasel._ No. Can't. Be strong. Harry..._

Draco took a moment to compose himself, and put on a mask of indifference, and turned around slowly, letting his eyes rest on Harry for a moment to gather the strength of will it would take not to tackle Weasley. He was quite uplifted by the sight of Harry glaring at Ron.

"Say what you must, Weasley," he said. "As much as this fact may surprise you, I honestly couldn't care less what you think of me. I know the truth, as do those I care for," At this he let his eyes drift to his lover for the smallest moment, just enough for Harry to notice, before looking squarely back at Ron and continuing. "And to tell you the truth Weasley, it just makes_ you_ look silly."

Ron just gave a short, unamused laugh/snort thing, not quite sure of what to say next. "It makes me look_ silly_?" He repeated, emphasizing the "L." "You sound like a bloody pouf."

Draco smirked. "How perceptive you are Weasley. Maybe not as dense as I thought." And with that, he strode off, leaving behind a completely thrown off and thoroughly confused Ron, along with a very puzzled Hermione, who looked as though she was trying to solve 482 x 376 in her head, and an incredibly amused Harry.

--------------------

"Ron, I know Dr- er, Malfoy pisses you off, but you've got to be the bigger man. You can't let him get to you."

"Harry, how can you say that?! You of all people should know what a bloody_ git_ he is. He's been as awful to you as he has to me. I don't care that he ditched the Death Eaters and joined the good guys. He's still an arrogant little son-of-a-bitch and deserves to be treated like one. Plus, he's gotten you all those detentions and - "

"Ron, I know he's been awful to us in the past, but, haven't you noticed that he hasn't been that bad for the last, what, 2 years!?"

"What are you talking about? He makes fun of us constantly. He -"

"Ron, think about it. How long has it been since he insulted your family's social or financial status, or called Hermione a mudblood? Sure he insults us, but lately he's much less… spiteful. Like he's just doing enough to keep up his image, and no more than that. He's changed, Ron. Whether you're willing to admit it or not, he has. Now, I'm not siding with him over you or anything like that. You know you're my best friend, and so is Hermione. But -"

"Harry, Why are you standing up for him."

"I'm not! But, look, if you can convince me I'm wrong about everything I just said…"

"Actually, now that I think about it, Harry is right," said Hermione. "He has been a lot less…cruel lately. Maybe he has changed. But Harry that doesn't change anything he's done in the past. I mean he's still - "

"I know, I know. And I'm not saying we should be best friends with him. I'm just saying, maybe we could… you know, let bygones be bygones and have_ some_ peace in our last year of school."

"I guess it would be nice to not have any problems this year. But Harry, that git gets on my every nerve! If he starts something, I'm not gonna just let him…"

"I know, Ron, I know. But can we at least agree that it won't be _us_ starting any problems or picking any fights."

"I guess."

"Harry," said Hermione, smiling at him, "I'm really proud of you for being able to forgive and forget like that. It's very noble. That boy's been really awful to you. I'm impressed. You're really a much bigger person than I am."

Harry blushed with modesty._ If she only knew his true motivations_. "No, I -"

"Really. You are."

"Herm," Ron interrupted, "must you really get all mushy and sentimental like this? You know I love you but it's really quite nauseating."

"Oh, Ron. Honestly!"

"What?!"

Harry laughed and continued walking to class, letting them fall behind a bit to settle their discussion. They were really quite amusing sometimes.

--------------------

"Sorry about Ron earlier. I know it must have been pretty hard for you to be the bigger man. Thank you. Really."

"You're welcome. And you're right; it was hard. So that means you owe me big." Draco was smirking and Harry could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Oh really."

"Yes. After all, I am the_ bigger_ man. That took a lot of willpower."

Harry sighed with over-exasperation. "Alright. How much is it gonna cost me."

"Hmmm… lets say, about four hickeys and one article of clothing."

"Hm… I s'pose I can afford it. Quite a price though. Do socks count?"

"No."

"You drive a hard bargain."

"Pay up."

"If you insist." And with that Harry proceeded to pay his debt…

--------------------

Harry and Draco sat together on the sofa panting, after a very heated snogging session. Draco's neck was sporting several purple spots, his debt repaid, and he had a very contented grin on his face. Harry had pulled his shirt back on but hadn't bothered trying to re-button it. Draco had done things to him that had left him trembling, his fine motor skills temporarily out of order. The incredible feeling of Draco's silky tongue on his skin was enough to send him over the edge, and would remain in his mind, and his imagination, for a very long time.

--_ Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight._

_I need help believing you're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreaming could not foresee_

Lying beside you with you wanting me 

Lyrics from "Wicked" by Stephen Schwartz --

They sat for several moments in contented silence. Their eyes met and they held each other's gaze for a while. They say the eyes are the window to the soul. How true it is. They sat reading the other's thoughts… emotions.

-- _And just for this moment, As long as you're mine,_

_I wake up my body, and make up for lost time._

_And if it turns out its over to fast, _

_I'll make every last moment last,_

_As long as you're mine._

Lyrics from "Wicked" by Stephen Schwartz --

Slowly, Harry's hand wandered over to Draco, trailing a light caress from his knee to his shoulder then into his silky hair. He pulled the very willing head toward his into a soft, sensual kiss. They slowly shifted so they were lying down, never breaking the kiss. Harry caressed Draco's tongue and lips with his own, nibbling lightly on his lower lip. He was doubly rewarded with the beautiful, adorable sound this drew from Draco, making Harry grin against his mouth and make a similar sound a few moments later when Draco kissed him harder.

Suddenly Harry rolled, flipping them both over and onto the carpet below, so that he landed hard on his back and Draco landed on top of him. The impact broke the kiss, and knocked quite a bit of air from Harry's lungs. Draco stared at Harry, a bit shocked. Then they both began laughing uncontrollably until they were limp and exhausted.

"Are you, hahahaha… are you… ok?" Draco managed to get out.

"Yeah. Hahahaha. I, hehehe… I'm fine. The carpet broke my fall. Hahaha…"

They eventually got their giggles under control and lay there a while, breathing, stray giggles escaping every so often.

When they finally recovered, Harry flipped them over again, so he was now on top of Draco. "See? The carpet's soft, isn't it."

"Yes. But I know something softer. And it's so much more fun to kiss too." He pulled Harry's mouth down to his and kissed him deeply, making Harry surrender completely. Suddenly he flipped Harry back over so he was once again on top. After several more moments of passionate kissing, that left them both lightheaded and very happy, Draco sat up, so that he was straddling Harry, and looked down at the gorgeous, thoroughly snogged, panting boy beneath him, his hands resting on Harry's strong chest. Harry's arms flopped up by his head as he looked up as the beautiful beaming face of the blonde above him. Their eyes studied each other's faces, mentally tracing and memorizing every curve, dip, and smooth surface. Could this really be happening? Was it possible, both still couldn't believe they'd been so lucky as to win the heart of the boy of their dreams.

_-- Once upon a dream_

_You were heaven sent to me --_

But here they were, on the floor of what had become_ their_ room, gazing into the others face. Eyes. Beautiful, bright, shimmering eyes that seemed to peer into the other's very soul, discovering the deepest darkest secrets, and yet somehow, not caring, making those secrets seem not so dark, but just one of the many things that made the other boy love him.

--_ In his eyes I can see_

Where my heart longs to be… -- 

Suddenly Draco got a rather devilish grin on his face, and before Harry could realize what Draco was doing, his hands slid from Harry's chest, up and along his arms to his wrists.

Harry was officially pinned.

"Draco, just what do you think you're doing?"

"I quite like this position, you know. I feel so… powerful."

"Oh do you?"

"Yes. I could do anything I want to you right now and you couldn't do a thing about it."

"And who says I want to do anything about it?"

"Well, that'll make it much easier for me to do naughty, naughty things to you than, won't it."

"Mmm. I suppose so."

Draco was just about to lean in for a kiss, still holding down Harry's not-so-struggling arms, when he heard a sort of rumbling sound behind him, like a large stone being moved. Harry heard it too, and tried to peer around Draco, who was still sitting on top of him.

Both froze in horror and confusion, they simultaneously realized what that sound was._ Oh SHIT!!!!_

"…Here we are Herm. A secret room all to our se - what the BLOODY HELL?!"

--------------------


	5. Worlds Shift

Disclaimer: The characters are, of course, owned by J.K. Rowlings. I own nothing, but oh yes, would SO love to borrow Draco indefinitely. Anyway, if you can believe it, I don't actually own these characters. Truly, I don't. Quit looking at me like that. I'd tell you if I did. noises coming from closet Oops. You weren't supposed to hear that.

Warning: This story contains slash (romantic relationships between two people of the same gender, in this case, m/m). If you don't like it don't read it. If you do like it, you rock.

A/N: Please see the author's note at the end of the chapter. I'd put it here but it would ruin stuff. Also, in this chapter, I ended up going kinda fluffy in some parts, so let me know if anything feels just too "KPBS." (LOL.) Enjoy!

Chapter 5 – Worlds Will Shift

Both Harry and Draco scrambled to their feet, furiously trying to straighten hair and clothing, Harry managing to only button four of his nine shirt buttons, all of which ended up in the wrong holes.

"Ron! Ummm, this isn't what it looks like! Well, Okay, it is… But I can explain! Sort of…"

"What the - How the -When the - Who the - What the - Why - what – how…"

Hermione, who was standing there as well - eyes and mouth all wide open - blindly fumbled for the sputtering, verging-on-heart-attack victim beside her, and locating his shoulder, patted it gently, mumbling, "Shhh…" though never taking her eyes off the disheveled boys in front of her.

Ron continued to sputter, apparently having suffered such severe shock, the connection had been lost between his brain and his speaking abilities.

"Uh, why don't you guys come… sit down and… breathe."

Ron and Hermione made their ways over to the couch and slowly sat down, mouths still hanging open, brains desperately trying to process information.

"And close your bloody mouths. It can't possibly be that big a shock to you."

"Draco, do you mind!"

"Sorry, darling, but they look like bloody blowfish."

"DARLING!" Ron shouted, flabbergasted.

"It speaks!"

"_Draco!_ "

"Shutting up."

Harry took a seat next to Ron, facing him and Hermione, and Draco stood beside Harry, arms crossed. Finally Harry began. "Umm… what were you guys doing here anyway?"

"Herm and I came here to - Never mind what we were doing! What the bloody hell were YOU doing with MALFOY!"

"Well… we were, uh…"

"Snogging." Malfoy finished helpfully.

"For Merlin's sake, Draco, you're not helping!"

"What did he just say, Harry?" Hermione said finally.

"He, uh, said we were snogging."

At this point, Ron began to hyperventilate, almost passing out before Hermione muttered a breathing spell to bring him back.

"Gah! What do you mean SNOGGING?"

"Um, Ron, Hermione, I have something to tell you both. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner. You have to understand, I really _did_ want to, but I was afraid of how you'd react… what you'd say or think. I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you. But, please, you guys, _try_ to be okay with this. Try to understand. I know that's a lot to ask given the circumstances, but please just try. For me. I love you both very much and always will. And I hope you both feel the same way. Especially after what I have to tell you. You see… Draco and I are sort of… together."

There was suddenly a loud thump just below where Ron had been precariously perched on the edge of his sofa cushion just seconds before. Hermione and Harry immediately rushed to scoop him up and restore him to his seated position.

Once Ron was back on the couch, he began to laugh. "I'm sorry, I thought you just said you and Malfoy were a, hehehe, a couple."

"Uh, well, I… sorta did." The laughter died as abruptly as it had begun.

Hermione's face was a cross between complete horror and the painful urge to giggle.

"Um, Harry," Malfoy began, "as much as I hate to kill my evil antagonist image in front of these two, I think maybe you should go talk to them alone. Spend the rest of the day… well, evening with them. I don't want to cause any hostility between you and your friends."

"You're right. That's a good idea."

"Maybe I'll go talk to Greg and Vince, unless you wanted to be with me when I tell them…"

"What would you rather? Do you want me to be with you when you tell them?"

"Maybe I'll talk to them first," Draco decided, standing up to leave. He began to lean in for a goodbye kiss, but thought better of it and settled for cupping Harry's face in his hand for a moment before exiting swiftly and gracefully.

Harry's eyes remained on Draco, a look of pure adoration on his face, until Draco was out of sight. He then turned to look at his friends, who's faces were both frozen in shock over the exchange that had just taken place between the two lovesick boys.

Harry's next monologue was spoken at auctioneer pace in approximately 1.6 breaths.

"I know what you guys are thinking. That I should be put in a mental institution for even considering trusting Draco, let alone dating him. Believe me, I thought that too at first, but you have to believe me when I say that he really has changed, and is a sweet, amazing, wonderful person. And I know you can't see that but I've seen what a caring person he can be and I've seen his pain and I know you probably won't understand, but somehow I just know I_ can_ trust him and he_ has_ changed. I've seen it in his face, and his eyes. So I really need you guys to try and understand and accept this and us and be there for me like I've always been there for you. And I know if I can forgive and forget, so can you. And yes, he's the one I've been seeing in secret, and yes, I would like this to remain somewhat of a secret, and yes, right now you two are the only ones who know. And if this gets out, it could mean a life-or-death situation for both me and Draco. So, anyway, I really need you two to be ok with this and not freak out completely. And I need to stop talking now." - gasp… breathe -

"Um… Herm, do you mind if I have a moment alone with Harry."

"Not at all, love. I'll wait outside." Hermione gave Ron a slightly worried, comforting look, before getting up and walking to the door, making sure it didn't close all the way once she was outside.

"Harry, I just don't understand. I mean, why Malfoy? And why didn't you tell me!"

"Well, I knew you wouldn't exactly be thrilled about it. I was waiting for the right time."

"Don't you think the right time would have maybe been _before_ I walked in on you and Malfoy… like_ that_!"

"Ron I'm sorry. I know I should have told you sooner. But you have to understand, this has been really hard for me as well."

"Oh, I'm sure all the snogging you were doing must have made it real tough!"

"Ron, please. Calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down! How am I supposed to calm down! You're bloody gah-gah over_ Malfoy_!"

"Ron, Please! As hard as this is for you to believe and to deal with, it was six times as hard for me. Every rational, logical part of me was screaming, 'Don't be a bloody idiot!' But I knew that somehow, this was meant to be. It just felt right. I had to trust my instincts, close my eyes, and leap. And I know it's truly crazy. I know. But please, as my first and best friend," Harry pleaded, his voice shaking slightly, "I_ need_ you to be okay with this. You have to try. Please."

Ron could see the desperation in his friend's face. He took a slow, deep breath. His friend needed him. And Ron would always be there for his best friend. As much as it pained him.

"Alright. I'll try."

"Thanks, Ron."

"There are still some things I need to understand though."

"Yeah?"

"Well, like, when did you know you were… ya know… gay?" This last word was said in a whisper as though he might greatly offend someone. Harry found it rather amusing.

"Ron, you don't have to whisper. You can say the word, gay. You won't be struck down with lightning or anything. Really." Ron shot him a rather evil glare at his inappropriate use of sarcasm during such a serious situation. Harry sighed. "Well, I'm not, exactly…" he began. Ron gave him a skeptical look. "It's not that I'm attracted to boys in general. It's just that the person I fell for happened to be a guy. Ron, have you ever cared so much for someone, that it just doesn't matter who they are, or whether they're male or female, but just that it's_ them_? You just want to be with _that_ person."

"Harry, Hermione is a girl."

"Ron, my point is, that that's how this is for me and Draco. It's not that I like boys. I just like Draco. A lot."

"Do you… love him, Harry?"

"Yes, Ron, I do."

"I - I need some - I need to go… think, or something. I…" Ron left the room in somewhat of a dazed frenzy.

Hermione, who had been standing at the door listening, walked in and sat next to Harry. "He'll be okay. He just needs some time. But… Harry, are you sure you know what you're doing. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I mean, Malfoy…?"

"I know. And I know it seems crazy, but… if you knew him like I do…"

She sighed. "So you really love him, huh?"

"Yeah." They sat in silence for a long time. But somehow Harry knew that Hermione would support him, and be there for him, no matter what. And that she was right about Ron. He would eventually accept this new situation, and still love his friend just as much as he always had.

-

Draco's talk with Crabbe and Goyle had gone surprisingly well. Draco hated that he'd been so obvious all along, but Crabbe and Goyle assured him that they were the only ones who suspected anything, and he was glad they were okay with the whole situation.

The basic gist of the conversation had been:

-

"Vince, Greg, I have something to tell you both. It's rather hard for me to say, but you guys are my best friends and I hope you'll accept what I'm about to tell you and not think any differently of me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I may as well just spit it out now, so please don't freak out. Harry and I are, well… together."

"Congratulations, Draco."

"Yeah. Good for you."

"_Huh_!"

-

Having already told Harry to spend the rest of the evening with his friends, (and wanting to escape Crabbe and Goyle's ridiculously useless relationship advice / explanations and reasons they suspected he and Harry had a thing going), Draco decided it might be a good idea to take a walk and get some fresh air. Besides, Draco liked the cold, and since snow had been minimal so far this year, there was not too much to trudge through.

He walked outside, and to his initial dismay, he spotted, who else, Ronald Weasley, leaning against the wall of the building, a very serious look on his face.

But maybe this could be a good opportunity. He cared deeply for Harry._ Loved_ him even, though he could never say it, for reasons he couldn't really explain.

This was Harry's best friend, and as much as Draco disliked the Weasel, he knew Ron was important to Harry, and Harry was important to Draco. So, Draco thought it would be in everyone's best interest if the two made peace, for Harry's sake.

Draco approached cautiously. "Hello, Weasley," he said, with the best smile he could muster.

Ron visibly stiffened. "Malfoy."

"Calm down, Weasley. I'm not here to fight. In fact, I wasn't here to see you at all. But since you're here, I thought maybe we could talk. Seeing as you and I both share a common interest now, we ought to be able to be within twenty feet of each other without wanting to strangle each other."

Ron pushed away from the wall, and moved swiftly into Draco's personal space, his two inches over Draco, combined with the look on his face, making him rather intimidating. He said in a low voice, "You're right. That would be beneficial. But know this, Malfoy: if you ever do_ anything_, and I mean_ anything,_ to hurt Harry, I will personally rip you limb from limb."

Draco now took a step forward, further closing the distance between them, his expression now shrinking Ron by a good three inches, and said slowly, enunciating every syllable, to be sure Ron made no mistakes, "Same goes for you, Weasley."

At this exact point in time, the universe shifted on it's axis, and an unspoken sort of understanding was formed between Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

-

Over the next couple weeks, Harry and Draco continued to become increasingly closer. The surprising part was that Ron and Hermione seemed to have come to terms with the new relationship almost completely. Harry was glad. The vibes between Ron and Draco had shifted, and though Harry did not really understand it, he was relieved they could now tolerate each other quite well.

It was now Christmas break, and nearly everyone had gone home to spend the holidays with their families. Ron and Hermione, and a few younger Gryffindors, as well as several underclassmen from the other houses remained behind, along with, of course, Harry.

Ron's family had gone to Africa to spend the holidays with Charlie, again. Ron, being one of the two Weasleys left at Hogwarts, opted to stay and spend the holidays with his friends, while Ginny spent the holidays with her best friend and her family. As much as Ron wanted to be with his family on Christmas, he was not all too fond of "roughing it" – though with all the magic they used on those kinds of trips, it could not really be called "roughing it."

Hermione, of course, felt it necessary to stay and study over the break, what with it being their last year and all, and finals scores being more crucial than ever. That, and now that she and Ron were together, they were practically inseparable, and had grown accustomed to spending every waking moment together.

-

Draco had left for home a day before the others. He had gotten a letter from his mother that he should come home a day early because she needed his help in planning for the holidays. She also had some sort of special surprise for him. He and Harry had both been rather miffed by this one lost day together. They knew, of course they would see each other again in two weeks, but two weeks is a very long time to be separated from the one you love. They made the best of their last evening together before Draco had to leave early the next morning.

They met in their room, AKA the "Fortress", immediately after dinner to ensure they would have as much time as possible to spend together. Draco seemed oddly anxious and upset. He seemed to have some sort of dark cloud hanging over his head. Harry asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing. I'm just upset I'm going to be away from you for so long. I'm going to miss you Harry."

"I'm going to miss you too, Love. I'm going to miss this. Not seeing you every night… not getting to talk to you, kiss you..."

"I wish I didn't have to go. I suppose I don't have much of an option. But before I go, Harry, there's something I've got to tell you."

"Draco, what's wrong? We'll see each other again in two weeks."

"I know. I know. But I just want to say… Harry… I…"

Harry looked at Draco for a moment, his eyes shining. Harry knew it was hard for Draco, to open himself up to another person and allow himself to be vulnerable. Too many years of learning to be ice. But Harry knew. Deep down, he knew without hearing it. "Draco, I love you. And I always will."

Draco took Harry's face in his hands and pulled it towards his own until their lips met. Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's back, pulling him in tighter, pressing Draco's body to his own, hands trailing everywhere they could reach. Draco felt like a hundred hands were massaging him. Draco held Harry's face, caressing Harry's cheek with his thumb, moving his hands back to play with the hair at the back of Harry's neck, sending a shiver through him. Draco swiped his tongue slowly across Harry's entire mouth, drawing a moan from Harry, before returning to kissing him. Harry returned the favor, and then some, breaking from Draco's mouth and trailing kisses to his ear, before running his tongue down the length of Draco's neck, biting down lightly where his neck and shoulder meet, sucking gently at first, then harder. Draco almost couldn't stand the incredible sensations this sent through his entire body.

Draco lay Harry down, kissing him feverishly. Their tongues writhed and wrestled for control over the other boy's mouth. He sucked possessively on Harry's lower lip, something he'd learned that Harry loved, drawing yet another beautiful moan he'd grown so accustomed to, and so fond of. Draco broke from Harry's mouth to trail his tongue up and down the right side of Harry's neck. He kissed his way to the other side, pausing at Harry's adam's apple to trace small circles with his tongue. Once he reached the other side, he stopped to suck vigorously, trying to absorb every molecule of Harry's scent. He could feel Harry's hot breath on his own neck and ear. He loved it. That warmth, so sensual, and at the same time, so much deeper. His eyes batted closed as he continued to draw sounds of pleasure and bliss from Harry, still feeling that warmth. Basking in it. He went back to kissing Harry passionately. He fully felt Harry's appreciation, and his love, through his kiss. He never wanted it to end.

They didn't leave the Fortress until close to 3 am, not wanting to release the other boy from their embrace. They almost decided to just sleep there, but that would have been a bad idea. Not only was there the fact that they would be much more likely to get caught, but Draco needed to pack, and Harry needed to sleep.

So, they reluctantly said their goodbyes, and shared several last passionate, steamy kisses, and trudged back to their rooms.

-

Harry decided if he couldn't be with Draco, he would make the best of these next two weeks spending quality time with his friends. He, Ron, and Hermione sat at breakfast chatting about their various holiday plans. They were going to spend the weekend in Hogsmeade, and the next few days after that relaxing. (Yes, these plans took much effort and brain power to formulate.)

As they were finishing their breakfast, the post owls swooped in, dropping a few_ Daily Prophets_ at various locations in the great hall. One was dropped into Ron's lap and he picked it up and began to scan for anything exiting as Harry and Hermione continued to discuss whether they should hit the pubs or the shops first.

Suddenly, Ron turned very pale.

"Ron, what is it? What's the matter?"

After a moment he looked up from his paper, still white as Sir Nicholas, and handed the paper shakily to Harry. "Harry, you'd better read this for yourself."

Harry looked at the paper, locating the article Ron must have been referring to. The title was "Convict Escaped From Azkaban Prison." The article read:

_News has just been released about the escape from Azkaban Prison for Wizards._ _Officials are saying that Lucius Malfoy, a right hand man of the late Lord_ _Voldemort, has, in fact, escaped from Azkaban, and has gone missing. Officials_ _cannot say how it came to be that he managed to escape, but they are telling us that_ _he is believed to be armed and dangerous. We have been told that he may have_ _returned to his estate, where his wife and son still reside, or may have gone to seek out remaining Death Eaters. However, this is all mere speculation. If you have any_ _information on this matter, please notify your local Auror or other official_ _immediately…_

Draco!

_- Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Let his flesh not be torn_

_Let his blood leave no stain_

_Though they beat him, let him feel no pain_

_Let his bones never break and however they try_

_to destroy him, let him never die,_

_let him never die!_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka… eleka…_

_What good is this chanting_

I don't even know what I'm reading 

_I don't even know what trick I ought to try_

_Draco where are you?_

_Already dead or bleeding?_

_One more disaster I can add to my_

_Generous supply!_

Lyrics from "Wicked" by Stephen Schwartz -

-

A/N: I must give massive amounts of thanks and credit to the lovely Naadi for the wonderful explanation Harry gives Ron for his love for Draco. As much as I would love to call this tid-bit my own, 'tis not. Just had to mention that.


	6. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: The characters are, of course, owned by J.K. Rowlings. I own nothing, but oh yes, would SO love to borrow Draco indefinitely. Anyway, if you can believe it, I don't actually own these characters. Truly, I don't. Quit looking at me like that. I'd tell you if I did. noises coming from closet Oops. You weren't supposed to hear that.

Warning: This story contains slash (romantic relationships between two people of the same gender, in this case, m/m). If you don't like it don't read it. If you do like it, you rock.

A/N: Please see the author's note at the end of the chapter. I'd put it here but it would ruin stuff.

Chapter 6 – The Confrontation

"No… no… " Harry was whispering, "No…"

Hermione's words finally brought him back to the present. "What are we going to do, Harry?"

-_And I was unafraid,_

_The dream was so exciting!_

_But now I see it fade..._

_And I am here alone-_

"I've got to save him!" Harry burst out, leaping to his feet. Hermione and Ron stood too, not quite knowing what to do, looking between Harry and each other. Harry stumbled out of his seat and began running toward the doors.

Harry suddenly realized he had no idea where Draco's house was, let alone how to get there. He skidded to a halt, spun around, and began to run toward the head table – toward Dumbledore. Harry knew, just knew, Dumbledore would have the answer.

Dumbledore stood as Harry came running, and raised his hand as a signal for Harry to stop. Harry came once again to a screeching halt, giving the headmaster a confused, panicked look.

Dumbledore mouthed a single word: "Dobby."

Of course! Why didn't Harry think of it before? Dobby used to work for the Malfoys. He would know how to get there. And, how to get in without knocking on the front door and risking a confrontation with a crazed escapee.

It took Harry a fraction of a second to process this, and within seconds more, he was out the doors of the great hall, sprinting with all his might, all his fear, and all his passion, to the kitchens.

When he arrived, his lungs were on fire and he could barely get out a sound out. The elves scampered frantically to get him some water. They finally handed him a glass, wanting desperately to help him. He gulped down a few sips and forced himself to form words.

"Dobby! Where's Dobby?"

"Here I is. What can Dobby do for Mr. Harry Potter?"

"Dobby you've got to help me."

"Anything for Mr. Harry Potter."

"It's Draco. He's in trouble. His father's escaped and – well, I'll explain on the way. You've got to get me to his house – and get me in. I've got to save him, Dobby. I need your help!"

"Dobby want to help. Really. But he don't know if he can. Can Dobby leave school grounds with Harry Potter?"

"Yes! Dumbledore's the one who told me to go get you."

"How will we get there, Mr. Harry Potter?"

"We'll… oh, um… we'll take my broom!"

"Dobby… fly?"

"Yes, yes. Dobby fly! Come on! – Wait! You won't be able to keep up with me while I get it. Wait for me here. I'll be right back with my broom."

"Yes sir, Mr. Harry Potter, sir."

But Harry barely heard him. He was off sprinting again to his dorm. His mind was spinning. Thoughts whirling around like a tornado. Emotions raging through him. Fear, panic, anger, love… But all these thoughts, all these emotions, came together to say one thing: _Must save Draco!_

Before he even knew what he was doing, he was back at the kitchens. He had no idea when he'd gotten his broom or how he'd gotten back there. That didn't matter. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins, and his mind was buzzing, and his muscles ached but he didn't care.

_Draco…_

He scooped up Dobby and mounted his broom, and zoomed out of the kitchens as the elves watched in awe.

Harry zigged and zagged his way though the castle. He headed toward the main doors.

_Okay… didn't think this through._ Harry fumbled for his wand, trying to hold the broom and Dobby at the same time, as he desperately tried to remember that spell that would open doors. He pointed his wand at the doors and prayed he remembered it correctly.

"_Abrero portus_!"

The doors turned purple, swung open, and turned pink, then brown again before closing behind the pair on the broom.

Adrenaline continued to race through Harry's body. Pictures flashed through his head, images of the last few weeks. Of Draco laughing, crying, smirking, kissing him. Nightmares of what Harry feared could be happening to Draco right now. Terrible, horrible nightmares.

-_When this all began,_

_We knew there'd be a price... -_

Harry unconsciously pulled himself, and Dobby, tighter to the broom in a desperate attempt to make it go faster.

_If that son-of-a-bitch hurt one hair on Draco's beautiful body, I'll kill him! If he did anything to hurt him, I'll… I'll…_

Harry's head began to pound. He flew harder, faster. His eyes stung, his stomach churned, his body ached… his heart ached.

They flew out over the Forbidden Forest, soaring over the carpet of green. Dobby was shaking, muttering something about being glad he was short because he didn't like being so high off the ground.

"It's alright, Dobby. I won't let you fall. You're fine. Now where do we go?"

"O-Once Harry Potter and Dobby are not over the forest anymore, we's must follow the train tracks and turn that way," he pointed left, "at the big mountain."

"Okay."

They continued on, past the forest and down the train tracks until they got to a large hill.

"Here Dobby?"

"Dobby thinks so. Dobby never fly there before. But Dobby has good direction senses."

Harry veered left, hoping to Merlin that Dobby was right. They flew out over some sort of wizard suburbia. It was beautiful. Dozens of small neighborhoods and villages and parks.

Harry saw none of it. How could he see any beauty when all he could think of was what pain must Draco be enduring right now.

They flew for a long time. It felt as though they were flying across England. They very well may have been for all Harry knew. Harry's head was pounding and buzzing at the same time. His stomach was in his throat and his heart was racing. Harry felt like he was about to explode with fear and worry and anger. He tried to focus on his breathing. Draco had made Harry's pulse speed and breath quicken many times. This time Harry did not like it.

Finally, after what felt like eons, Dobby announced, "This is it! The Malfoys's mountain. They's estate. We's here."

-

Draco was picked up at Kings Cross station by one of the drivers, and driven to their estate. Draco was depressed. He missed Harry so much. He tried to focus on how happy he was about seeing his mother. He had missed her. But it was strange. He had an odd feeling. Almost foreboding. Something was askew. He didn't know what but something didn't feel right. _It's probably just because I miss Harry. It's making me imagine things. That boy always did have a strong affect on me._ Draco smiled slightly.

The driver tried to make small talk, but Draco didn't feel much like talking. He remained lost in thought for most of the long drive home, tuning in and out, mentally noting every so often how far they were now.

When they finally arrived, the driver walked him to the door, carrying his bags. He was greeted at the door by a servant. That servant then led him to the main living room, waving him in and walking off. Draco walked in and saw his mother sitting on the sofa, and ran to give her a hug.

"Mummy!"

"Draco, dear." Narcissa stood and wrapped her son in a tight embrace. The kind unique to a mother.

When she released him, Draco noticed her eyes were very red. It was clear she's been crying.

"Mum, what's wrong? What's the matter?"

"Draco," said a voice from behind him. "Welcome home, son."

That voice was very familiar. That acid drawl. Draco knew who it was from the first syllable. He turned slowly. There stood Lucius. Quite a bit thinner and scruffier, but easily recognizable. Draco looked at his mother, who was looking at the floor and crying again, and looked back at his father – or the man who called himself so.

Draco's body was tensed, the look on his face one of loathing and anticipation, his brow drawn, as he took in the picture of his father standing there before him. He noted that Lucius's wand, or at least _a _wand sat in his robes, an inch or two exposed to make it clear he was armed. Draco also noted where his own wand was at the moment, and mentally calculated exactly how long it would take to draw it.

Lucius was looking at him with a look of mock fatherly love, insanity gleaming through the façade, burning in his pale gray eyes. A maniacal grin fought to emerge on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Draco finally asked.

"What? No hug for daddy? No 'Hello, father. How've you been? It's so nice to see you again.' I thought I taught you better."

Draco barked out a laugh. "My apologies. Hello, father. How've you been? It's so nice to see you again. What the HELL are you doing here!"

-

Dobby's voice pulled Harry back to the present. Harry looked down at the huge mansion sitting atop a tall mountain. It was at this point Harry realized it had begun to snow. The mountain was already partially covered in a white blanket. A snow flake landed on Harry's bare hand and melted. Harry shivered. _If only Draco were there to warm him._

He angled his broom and swooped down toward the entrance of the looming building.

"The back! The back!" Dobby shouted.

"What?"

"We's must go in the back. We's can't go in the front. They'll see! They'll see!"

"Oh. Right… But wait, Dobby. Aren't there any, you know, curses around the house. Like, to stop people from getting in. It can't possible be that easy. How're we gonna get past?"

"Dobby knows the passwords."

"Wouldn't Lucius change them?"

"Lucius have very bad memory for passwords. Wouldn't change them. He'd forget them and set off the alarm traps."

"Alarm traps!"

"Yes, but don't worry Mr. Harry Potter. Dobby remember the password… he hope."

Harry swallowed hard.

They touched down behind the house and went tumbling off the broom into the snow. Harry climbed to his feet and Dobby soon followed, legs trembling. He led Harry to a gray door that looked like it would fall of its hinges at the next gust of wind.

"Here, Dobby? _This_ is the door?"

"Fierium," Dobby said, and as Harry looked expectantly toward the door, the earth below their feet disappeared entirely and they were sliding/falling down a dark tunnel.

After quite a bit of sliding through the suffocating darkness, they hit some sort of bottom with great impact.

"Ooph!" Harry rubbed his tailbone. He felt around to try and see where they were. His hand touched something and he jumped. He drew his wand and said, "_Lumos_!"

"NO!" Dobby yelled, frantically trying to cover the light that emanated from the tip of Harry's wand. Harry ended the spell and blinked in the darkness.

"What?"

"Can't have light. Dobby knows the way in the dark. Light will attract it."

"It?"

Then Harry heard it, coming from somewhere to their left. "_Heeessssssaaaashaaaasssethhhhhhh. Sheeeesssssathhhhasssssssseeeehhhsh_…"

_Parseltongue. Crap!_

"Let's go!"

Dobby grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to their right, to what Harry could only guess was another tunnel. The elf knocked on the side four times and entered, dragging Harry after him.

The tunnel twisted and turned and curved until Harry wasn't sure they were still in England. Then the tunnel began to angle upwards, so that they were climbing almost at a sixty-degree angle. The tunnel spiraled and finally Harry could see light at the end.

As Harry pulled himself out of the tunnel, he heard a sound that made his stomach twist and his blood both freeze and boil at the same time. Screaming. The type of screaming only heard when someone is experiencing pain so horrible, so strong, so unbearable, that screaming is the only thing the victim can do to keep the pain from killing them. And that kind of pain could only be caused by a curse. A horrible curse. Most definitely a forbidden curse.

"Dobby hold Harry's broom for him," Dobby suggested.

Harry thrust the broom into Dobby's small hands and began to run toward the sound. Toward the pain. He could feel it pulsating through the air. He ran as fast as his legs would move and desperately begged his body to go faster. He ran toward a doorway to what looked like a living room.

He drew his wand and burst into the room, and what he saw made him want to burst into tears and cry until there were no fluids left in his body. It also made him want to kill. Kill whoever was the reason that his love was lying on the floor in a bloody, quivering heap.

He saw the heap begin to struggle to stand, then fall down again before making another attempt. He heard "_CRUCIATUS_!" and then more screaming.

He looked to his right and saw a woman lying limp on the floor. He couldn't tell if she was unconscious or dead. Just that she wasn't moving.

As the screaming continued, the tall blond man standing over the writhing boy turned slowly around, laughing maniacally. He turned and faced Harry.

The look in his eyes was frightening. Insane. As though he was both there and on a different planet. Mirthful and ferocious.

Harry felt his own fury bubbling up inside him, stronger than he'd ever felt it before. This man. This is the man that caused his love to suffer such pain. This is the man that scarred his Draco. Made it so hard for him to feel. To love. To live. Harry struggled to stay calm. Forced himself to breath. If he got mad – got distracted – he would most certainly lose this duel. This was not one he could afford to lose. If he lost this fight with Lucius, he lost Draco.

Lucius continued to laugh and he took a few steps toward Harry, then stopped laughing very suddenly, as if some unseen being had flipped a switch. "You," he said, with such hatred it could almost be seen dripping from the corners of his mouth.

"Me," Harry said through clenched teeth, anger burning in his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Leave. Him. Alone."

"My, my. Such anger."

"I said, _leave him alone_!"

Lucius grinned. "And why, may I ask, do you care what I do to my son?"

"Because I love him!" Harry shouted. Then quieter, "and he loves me."

Lucius began a low laugh again. "Is that so?" he said. "You've come to play super hero once more and rescue him from his evil father."

"Evil does not even begin to describe what you are," Harry spat.

Lucius began to chuckle again and took a step closer to Harry. "Evil is everywhere. Good doesn't have a prayer. Good is commendable. Evil's dependable. Evil is viable. Good's unreliable. Good may be thankable. Evil is bankable."

Harry continued to glare at the cackling lunatic before him. The anger boiling inside him was now so intense it hurt. His head began to buzz again, and before either knew what he was doing, Harry shouted "_EXPELIARMUS_!"

The stunned man went flying backward, wand flying from his hand. He hit the wall and fell to the ground, coughing. He pulled himself back up and shouted, "_ACCIO_!" His wand came flying back to his hand and he aimed it directly at Harry's head. "_DIFFINDO_!"

Harry ducked as a beam of light and sparks flew past his head and shattered a vase behind him. "_WADDIWASI_!" Harry shouted, making a large china platter fly at Lucius.

Lucius dodged and aimed his wand again. "_INCARCEROUS_!"

Ropes shot from the tip of his wand and wrapped themselves around Harry. He struggled against the ropes but that just made them tighten, cutting painfully into his skin. Beneath the ropes Harry gripped his wand tighter. The ropes were making it hard for him to breath and he began to gasp as Lucius, chuckling, moved toward him, wand at the ready.

Harry gasped out, "_Deletrius_!", disintegrating the ropes and freeing himself, but causing a painful burn on his leg. He cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, bits of rope landing around him.

He pulled himself up to one knee before Lucius said, "_STUPIFY_!"

"_PROTEGO_!" Harry yelled.

A shield of bright silvery light formed before him, absorbing the violet sparks flying from the greasy blonde man's wand.

Lucius made a sound of frustration and shouted, "_IMPERIO_!"

_- Suddenly, uncontrolled, something is taking hold_

_Suddenly, agony, filling me, killing me. -_

The force hit Harry hard and he cried out again, as he felt as though his head would implode. Then he heard Lucius's voice echoing in his head. Commanding him.

_Fight it! Fight it!_ He told himself. _Focus!_

Harry struggled to free himself. Tried to think. But the voice was so loud. It was telling him to do things. Terrible things. Curse Draco. Kill him. Harry got slowly, reluctantly to his feet, wand in hand. _Kill Draco…_

_NO!_

"NO! I WILL NOT! I WILL… NOT!" The voice was sucked away and Harry fell to his knees again.

He was suddenly yanked forcefully, painfully to his feet by the collar of his robes. Anger burned in the crazy, storm cloud eyes. "You fought the _Imperius_! How could you fight the _Imperius_! You infuriating little…! _AVADA KE_—"

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!"

Lucius's arms and legs snapped together, gaze going blank, and he stood rigid for a moment before falling over, stiff.

_What the…_ Then, Harry saw where the spell had come from.

"Draco!" Harry ran to his lover's side and knelt down. Draco was now on one knee – barely – and took a few shaky breaths before collapsing again. "Draco, baby, it's okay. I'm here. It's okay. It'll all be okay."

"I was too weak,Harry. Too weak to fight him."

"No, Draco. No. You're the strongest person I know. To take so much pain, to take the _Cruciatus_, so many times… so many years… and be conscious… live even. To not go mad after being put through this for years… so many years. Draco, love, you just saved my life. If you hadn't petrified him just now, he would've…"

"Harry, don't even say it. I can't think it. That would be more painful than anything. Harry I..." Draco's face was stained with tears and his voice shook in his weakened state. Harry cradled the frail boy in his lap. Draco's eyes began to close and his breathing became very shallow and difficult.

"Draco?… Draco! Love, please, no!"

-_Deep in your silence, please try to hear me._

_I'll keep you near me till night passes by._

_I will find the answer. I'll never desert you._

_I promise you this, till the day that I die... -_

Harry took out his wand as he remembered a spell he'd learned years ago. "Hold on, Draco, love. _ENERVATE_."

The tip of Harry's wand glowed blindingly. Sparks flew at Draco's chest. Draco gasped and threw his head back as the spell entered him and the magic pulsed powerfully through his pale, delicate body.

There was a sudden flash of red light and then quiet.

Harry stared at Draco. Draco blinked and took a deep breath. He looked at Harry and smiled.

"Are you alright love?" Harry asked.

"I saw your parents."

"What?"

"I saw them. They spoke to me. They told me… they told me to take care of their son for them. They told me I better turn around and go back home to you. And then you… revived me… saved me. Harry, I…"

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!"

The boys flew apart, wands flying from their hands.

Lucius had come out of the stupification and was now standing before them, eye's wilder than before, face a twisted expression of anger, malice, and insanity.

"Finally my day has come. You may have survived the killing curse of the Dark Lord, but you won't survive it again. Today ends the rein of Harry Potter the Great. May he rest in peace."

Lucius, with great purpose and determination, aimed his wand directly at Harry's heart. Lucius saw terror fill the bright green eyes of his victim. Then, Harry did something very strange.

Harry closed his eyes and began to mutter. "Hhassssiiiiiiioooossssssssssss. Thheeeeeeeeesssssssaaaaaaahhhheeeeeshhhhhh…"

Lucius froze in confusion. He stared at Harry, not sure what to do.

"Hassssseeeeeshaaahhhhssssss…. Heeeeethhhhaaaaassseeeeeshhh…. Heeethhaaaashhheeeeeeessssssss…"

Lucius then heard similar sounds coming from behind him. His eye's widened as he turned slowly around, and saw his fate standing there before him.

"Haaaaashhheeeeeeesssssseeeethhhhhh…"

Lucius began to scream but was abruptly cut off, as the huge snake picked the man up in its enormous mouth, and in one foul swoop, swallowed him whole. It muttered a last comment to Harry and slithered off back to its tunnel.

Draco stared, shocked. Harry stared too. Both sat for a long moment, awed. Finally Harry crawled over to Draco and took his hand in his own.

"Are you alright, Love? I wish you hadn't had to see that."

Draco said darkly, "He deserved worse, Harry. Much worse."

Harry looked back toward where the shocking scene had just occurred.

"What did he say to you, Harry? The snake. Just before he left."

"He said he'd been wanting to do that for a long time."

Draco laughed and said quietly, "Me too."

Harry hugged him. "It's all over now. He's gone. You'll never have to put up with him again. And I'll never let anyone treat you that way ever again. Ever." He kissed Draco on the forehead. Draco smiled at him, then took Harry's face in his hands and kissed his soft, pink lips. He pulled back and looked into the deep, shining emeralds that looked back at him.

"Harry, I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

-_You are free now._

_You're with me now,_

_Where you'll always be… -_

-

A/N: musical disclamer… Lucius's line, "-Evil is everywhere; good doesn't have a prayer……good may be thankable; evil is bankable-" is from Jeckyll Hyde by Frank Wildhorn and Leslie Bricusse. I am not a poetic genius. Well, I am… just not for that. :grins:

Also, I did my research and, with the exception of "abrero portus," all the spells used in this chapter are actual spells from the original Harry Potter books by J.K. Rowling. Yes, even "waddiwasi," which, by definition, makes objects fly at a specific target (i.e. Lucius). :shrugs:


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: The characters are, of course, owned by J.K. Rowlings. I own nothing, but oh yes, would SO love to borrow Draco indefinitely. Anyway, if you can believe it, I don't actually own these characters. Truly, I don't. Quit looking at me like that. I'd tell you if I did. noises coming from closet Oops. You weren't supposed to hear that.

Warning: This story contains slash (romantic relationships between two people of the same gender, in this case, m/m). If you don't like it don't read it. If you do like it, you rock.

A/N: Hope you all enjoy! R & R. Thanx. 

Chapter 7 – Epilogue

Draco sat on Harry's bed in St. Mungo's recovery ward.

"How's your mum doing?"

"They said there's quite a bit of internal and external damage, but in time, she'll be fine."

"Good. And how are you? Shouldn't you be lying down."

"I'm fine, Harry. That spell you did helped a lot. Even the doctors were impressed. How's your burn?"

"Better. Just a few more treatments and it'll be gone. Mostly just cuts and bruises, the rest."

"Good." Draco smiled and leaned down to kiss Harry.

"Gah! For Merlin's sake! Every time I walk in…"

"Ron! Hermione! You came!"

"Of course we came, silly," said Hermione. "Dumbledore told us what happened and we demanded he bring us with him."

At that moment, a bearded head appeared in the doorway, followed by the rest of the headmaster.

"Hello, boys. How are you two feeling?

"Much better, Professor," answered Harry.

"And you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Much better as well, sir."

"Well that's good to hear."

"But sir," said Harry, "how did you find out what happened?"

"Dobby told me. Which reminds me, your broom is waiting for you back at school, safe and sound."

"He flew!"

"Heavens, no! Terrified of heights. He used floo powder. And made quite a mess in my office in doing so."

Ron and Hermione made their way to Harry's bedside. Ron and Draco exchanged a nod, and an almost-smile. Harry looked between the two of them and laughed.

"Well, we're glad you're alright Harry," said Ron, "Herm and I were worried sick about you! You took off so fast!"

"Sorry," Harry said, smiling widely at his two friends. "Well, I'm glad you guys came. Thank you."

"We brought you something too," said Ron. He pulled a chocolate frog from his coat pocket. "And I didn't even eat any on the trip here."

Harry laughed. "Thanks."

"Well," Hermione said, giving Harry's hand a light squeeze, "I suppose we should leave you two to rest and recuperate."

"I think that's a good idea, Miss Granger. We'll come back later, boys. Get some rest."

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

The three visitors left and Harry looked back at Draco and sighed.

They sat in contented silence for a while, Draco running his hands lightly through Harry's hair, Harry running his fingertips up and down Draco's arm.

"I love you," Harry said softly.

"I love you too, Harry. And I always will."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's. And he knew that as long as he could do that, he would be happy.

_---**fin**_


End file.
